


All in the life of a hero named Crow

by Superherokid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Superheroes, Yams is a superhero, this is probably super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Yamaguchi is a hero called Crow, but no one knows! He wants to keep his loved ones safe by keeping his hero life separate from his civilian life. However, he doesn't get his way and secrets are revealed.(wtf is this summery?)





	1. Mornings are rough

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I have a drawing of what Yam's hero costume looks like bc I've had this AU for a while. I just never expanded on it... but now it might get some where! 
> 
> It's fairly old and the Info has changed so ignore it : https://awzominator.tumblr.com/post/149462368731/awzominator-superhero-hq-au-ft-yamaguchi-as
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Yamaguchi stirred slightly as he groaned groggily. He squinted through sleepy eyes shifting to his elbows as he scanned his room. A persistent knock on his door caught his attention and aggravation at the chase for his consciousness. He had gone to bed during the early hours of the morning and was dead tired. He flopped onto his bed and buried under a fortress of blankets and pillows to warred off the nuisance at his door.  


"Yamaguchi wake up, the coffee is getting cold and I'm not making another pot," an irritated voiced droned from the hall.  


"Five more minutes Tsukki," Yamaguchi whined burrowing further under the mound of blankets.  


"I'll drag you out of your bed myself if you don't get up," Tsukishima threatened as the door knob jingled with movement.  


Yamaguchi bolted to life and barricaded the door with his body. It shook at the impact startling the boy on the other side.  


"I'm up! I'm up! Let me put clothes on and I'll be out," Yamaguchi rushed as he frantically scanned his cluttered room. A sigh sounded from the other side followed by a soft 'whatever' as the sound of foot steps retreated. He freckled boy let out a sigh of relief before he leaned off the door.  


"That was close," he mumbled to himself. "I really should be more careful and actually hide this stuff."  


The contents of his room were exposed and begging to be seen by prying eyes. If anyone were to stumble upon this sight, Yamaguchi would be royally screwed. Scattered on the floor were articles of clothing worn by his hero identity, Crow.  


It's not uncommon to hear about heroes and powered people, but that doesn't mean people accepted it with open arms. The majority were feared and tormented, forcing them into the shadows. Of course, not all of the powered people were happy with this. So they took action consumed by rage and hatred they turned down the path of evil. They bring destruction and chaos drunk off power until someone puts them in their place. That someone usually being a hero or two. Heroes are also powered, but use their abilities for good. The public praises many for their hard work and courage, but they're still heavily criticized. So, if anyone were to find out Yamaguchi's secret it would endanger himself and those around him.  


He huffed before collecting his mask and shirt off the ground and unwound the wraps that accessorized his lower legs and forearms. He changed into sweats and a baggy shirt and shoved his Crow attire under his bed. It wasn't the best of hiding places but it would do for now.  


Yamaguchi let out a yawn as he entered the kitchen were Tsukkishima stood in front of the stove. The brunette let out a happy sigh as he breathed in the scent of breakfast and coffee.  


"You look like garbage," Tsuikishima said after a quick glance at his friend who leaned against the counter with mug held contently in his hands.  


"Good morning to you too," Yamaguchi pouted and sipped at his coffee. Tsukishima gave a small smirk and rolled his eyes.  


"You know I wouldn't look like garbage if someone didn't wake me up so early."  


"You wouldn't look like garbage if you didn't stay up till the ass crack of dawn every night," the blonde retorted, shutting off the stove and serving the food.  


"It's not my fault," Yamaguchi huffed as he ate. Tsukishima leveled him with a flat, unimpressed look.  


"I have an evening class, so we can't watch that documentary tonight," Tsukishima said clearing away his now empty dishes. Yamaguchi followed after him dumping his dishes in the sink to clean later.  


"Again? We were supposed to watch it a week ago. Are we ever going to watch it?" Yamaguchi complained as he laid on the couch and turned on the TV.  


"We could've watched it last night but you had 'a thing' to do," the blonde said as he began to get ready for his morning class.  


Yamaguchi stayed silent and focused on the news. The cheerful voice of the women announced the forecast for the week almost lulling Yamaguchi to sleep. He is disturbed by his legs being lifted as Tsukishima takes their place before lowering them onto his lap. His arm rested over them as the other propping up his head, leaning against the side of the couch. Yamaguchi's heart speed at the proximity, but remained relaxed in order to not draw attention. He gazed at Tsukishima from the side. His golden hair glowed in the morning light that streamed in from the windows. His eyes were heavy with sleep, but still remained light and alert. Yamaguchi's heart fluttered as Tsukishima shifted lower onto the couch. He quickly averted his attention back to the news in order to warred off a rising blush.  


"In other news, the heroes known as Shadow King and Wildfire engaged a man who declared himself as the Hand of Destruction late last night. The fight was long and spanned from East street to 44th. Many of the roads are deemed unsafe and are closed until repairs are made. In the end, the criminal was apprehend and placed in the custody of the police."  


"Those two are the worst. They have the worst damage control and do more harm than good," the blonde glared at the TV that displayed a shaky video of the fight between the two superheroes and a man in flashy outfit.  


"Yeah, plus they bicker between themselves more than they focus on the fighting. But their powers are cool," Yamaguchi said glancing at his friend briefly.  


"Their powers are annoying and obnoxiously flashy. There are cooler powers than those," Tsukishima frowns his expression irritated. "Their powers also don't give them the right to destroy the city."  


"They're using them for good and it's mostly the criminals that cause the most damage," Yamaguchi defends as his mood drops. He knows Tsukishima doesn't like most heroes because they're overrated and hazards in some cases. Though he doesn't hate them due to their powers like most people. He doesn't like the aftermath of each battle and the hype of the fighting. On occasions, Tsukishima listens to Yamaguchi rave about some of the heroes he admires. He chimes in with the techniques, destruction, and capability of their powers, most of the comments are harsh and critical but all true.  


"They're over zealous and reckless. Those idiots don't think before they act and it'll blow up in their faces in the end." Tsukishima says crossing his arms over his chest.  


"Always the pessimist, Tsukki," Yamaguchi gave a short laugh as Tsukishima raised a brow.  


"-rates of attacks have increased since the disappearance of the hero Little Giant. It is predicted to rise if the heroes do not act."  


"Thank you for your report Dr. Felix. It was a pleasure to have you an-"  


Yamaguchi sighed as he changed the channel. Tsukishima let out a huff of air as he checked the time on his phone. With ease he gathered Yamagcuhi's legs and lifted them, releasing him from Yamaguchi's poor attempt at restraining him to the couch. The freckled boy let out an 'oof' as the taller boy let the limbs fall heavily on the couch.  


"Bye Tsukki! Have fun at class!" Yamaguchi called from the couch.  


"It'll be a blast as always,"Tsukishima drawled sarcastically from the door.  


"Are you gonna come to the cafeteria today?" Yamaguchi asked as the other was halfway the door.  


"We'll see," he answered after a moment before exited fully.  


Yamaguchi shifted on the couch and stared at the TV not truly watching the programs. He'd have to get up at some point and begin getting ready for his afternoon class, but he was exhausted and sore. Last night he'd fought off petty criminal after petty criminal, collecting a fair amount of scratches and bruises. 'I don't wanna move,' he groaned into the cushions. With a deep sigh, he heaved himself of the couch and went to his room for his phone.  


'Nearly two hours to kill before class,' Yamaguchi thought as he checked the time. His phone chimed with a notification from the Turbine News. Lazily he clicked on it and was brought to the newly posted article. He sighed and sat heavily on the edge of his bed as he began to read. The Turbine News focused primarily of hero and powered people activities within the city and occasionally the world. The authors are ruthless, bad mouthing heroes for any reason. Some go as far as nitpicking the heroes who have hardly a spec of a bad reputation on them. They slander anyone they can get their dirty hands on. The articles are read and believed by nearly everyone which fuels the hatred toward those with powers.  


Yamaguchi sees articles on nearly all the heroes on the site at least twice in a day. He's read about himself on the site more than he'd like to. He doesn't know why he subjects himself to reading the criticisms of grumpy middle aged men who haven't lifted a helpful finger in their entire life. He shouldn't take what they say to heart. They clearly do not know the hardships and difficulties of fighting while trying to maintain the colateral damage to nothing. He should unsubscribe and ignore all the hatred. Yet he doesn't.  


He scowls when he finishes the article on the incident last night. The author held nothing back as he pinpointed each and every mistake the pair of odd ball heroes made. It even went as far as telling parents to hide their kids from the 'masked freaks'. Shaking his head Yamaguchi began getting ready for the day and preparing for his class. He shouldn't dwell on the negativity and focus on his current predicament. He was faced with his worst class while running on 4 hours of sleep. Today was going to be rough.


	2. The universe is an jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is having a rough day and he is miserable! But his friends are there to unkowingly save his day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who else is having a miserable day!?! Me! Because I accedently deleted the entire first half of the chapter and was unabke to reclaim it! So I had retype it all!! So I am steamed! 
> 
> Any way, I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes :) 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Yamaguchi was not having a good day. Sure it started out fine with breakfast made by Tsukki, but it had all gone down hill shortly after. He had taken a nap, but over slept which gave him little time to dress and get to class. Rushing in the crowded sidewalks of the city to his college didn't lessen his tardiness. He successfully collected bruises from elbows and collisions and angry shouts however. He didn't stop running when he entered the college grounds. He was desperate to arrive on time, so he dashed away any sense of rationality and sprinted on. Of course, this had lead to him colliding with another student in a flurry of papers and coffee. Yamaguchi had apologized as he helped collect the papers before running to his class. He was late and his shirt was dripping in coffee. Burning hot coffee. Great.  


His bad day didn't end there however. His teacher had blessed them with a pop quiz as soon as Yamaguchi slumped into his seat. He didn't know any of the answers. After the test were collected, the teacher swamped his students with piles of work and assignments and gave little explanation on how to complete them. He silently praised every god and goddess when the class was let out and he (carefully) rushed to the cafeteria. Only then did Yamaguchi realize he had forgotten his wallet at the apartment. This lead to his current situation of wallowing in self pity at a table waiting for his friends. All Yamaguchi wanted to do was go home and sleep, maybe cry a little.  


"Hi Yamaguchi," Yachi greeted cheerfully. She let it a little squeak when he lifted his head tiredly.  


'Man I must really look like shit.' He thought miserably.  


"Hey Yachi," he greeted back and gave a small smile as he sat up.  


"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.  


"Oh yeah, I just forgot my wallet."  
"Do you want me to get you something?" She asked smiling once more. Yamaguchi's protest was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly, startling both the friends. Yachi let out a small chuckle, "I'll be back."  


Yachi had scurried to the line to get food and Yamaguchi settled in his earlier position. He let out a startled yelp and jerked up as the table lurched to the side when two bodies collided with it.  


"I WON!" Hinata shouted removing himself from the table top.  


"What? I was ahead of you the entire time! I won," Kageyama argued shoving his hand down onto the ginger's head.  


"No way! Yamaguchi who won?" Hinata asked shoving himself at the other.  


"Ah- I think it was a tie?" Yamaguchi said nervously and ducked his head. The commotion the two caused sharp glares and annoyance from the other inhabitants of the cafeteria to be directed at their table. "You should settle down now though. Everyone is staring."  


"Whatever, we'll break it later," Hinata stated as Kageyama gave a gruff nod.  


"Hi Hinata, Kageyama," Yachi greeted as she returned with a tray of food which she split with Yamaguchi when she sat down.  


"Hey Yachi! Oi lets go get food I'm hungry," Hinata said shoving Kageyama toward the line.  


The two at the table conversed happily in the absence of the others. The complained about their days and assignments they received that day. Despite being in different classes, they were both drowning in work. The duo returned with heir own trays and jumped in the conversation.  


Hinata let out an exited noise when his phone chimed with a notification. His eyes lit up as he scanned the notification.  


"Woo! Guardian had been in a fight earlier!" Hinata said positioning the phone so everyone was able to see. The friends gathered around the phone as a shaky video played. Even Yachi peaked over to watch despite hating the violence. She merely watched for the costumes heroes, and occasionally villains, wore. She enjoyed the colors and designs of each. Her favorite to watch was Black Frost, an elegant and strong heroine with powers of ice.  


The street was already heavily damaged as the camera panned to the hero. The quality was low and made it hard to see, but the as the opposer was shown the viewers let out collective sounds of shock and fear. The villain was a monstrous form which towered over the hero. The attacks Guardian used bounced off, like harmless drops of rain, leaving little to no damage. The fight dragged on and seemed grim until the arrival of the hero, Dragon Slayer. The pair of heroes were able to deal a decent amount of damage before the video was cut off, blocked by clouds of smoke.  


A silence feel over the group as they processed what they saw. They have never seen a villain like that before. Usually villains were people with powers, not monstrous creatures that lifted cars as if they were toys.  


"That was...scary," Yachi said staring at the table with wide eyes. Yamaguchi mutely nodded his agreement his heart and mind racing. Hinata poured over his phone after snapping out of the trance of shock.  


"It says the fight lasted over an hour. The villain had appeared out of no where and then vanished when the smoke cleared. The damages and injuries are high and still increasing." Hinata read off an article that was attached to the video. He scanned the words quickly while the others shared a look at the news.  


"How is that possible?" Kageyama mumbled leaning into his chair.  


"How was something of that size able to..just disappear?" Yamaguchi questioned rubbing a hand through his hair.  


"Maybe that's part of the power? To transform into that?" Yachi suggested glancing up at her friends.  


"That would make sense." Hinata agreed with a nod.  


"I can't believe it took both Guardian and Dragon Slayer to cause a little bit of damage," Kageyama said his brows furrowed accompanied with a signature frown.  


"It usually only takes one hero to take down a villain," Yachi said nervously.  


"Well, if the heroes team up they can take it down no problem!" Hinata grinned confidently. His optimic view shinning light on the situation.  


"Yeah! Like Black Frost could slow it down by freezing it while attack oriented heroes, like Guardian and Dragon Slayer, defeated it," Yamaguchi added with a smile.  


"I don't know what 'it' is but I highly doubt that it'd be taken down by those three. Guardian and Dragon Slayer would be too busy trying to show off and get Black Frost's attention," Tsukishima deadpanned as he sat down with his own food.  


"There was an attack while we were in class. It was some monster-like villain and it took both Guardian and Dragon Slayer to fight it. But it got away in the end," Yachi said her hands collapsed together in her lap.  


"In that case, a better option would be Grand King and Knight. Grand King would be able to nullify the villain while Knight took it out," Tsukishima stated tiredly, taking a bite of his sandwich.  


"No way! This isn't even their city!" Kageyama grumbled crossing his arms with a scowl. Tsukishima merely rose a brow at his response.  


"I bet Wildfire and Shadow King could take it down!" Hinata exclaims with a grin. Kageyama glares at him and gives a sharp kick to his leg. Hinata yelps before punching the other in the arm.  


"Those two would cause more damage than the villain. They can't control themselves," Tsukishima shoots down the notion. "If anything they should take a page from Crow and stick to the shadows and actually accomplish things."  


Yamaguchi's heart stopped when his hero affiliation was dragged into the conversation. He always gets paranoid and fears his secret will be discovered despite the unlikelihood. It could just be a harmless conversation, but he assumes the worst and spirals into an endless turmoil of being found out.  


"What! Crow should learn from them and stand out more! He's so cool! His wings are all GWAH and OSH," Hinata said making wild hand movements to accompany the odd noises.  
"How does he even hide his wings?" Yachi asks rubbing at her chin and finally looking relaxed.  


"Maybe he wears big sweaters?" Hinata suggested with a shrug.  


"Don't be an idiot, his wings are way to big to hide in a sweater," Kagayama huffed while Hinata stuck his tongue out.  


"What if it's like a magical girl transformation," Yachi giggled brightly.  


"That'd be so cool! Im gonna ask him next time I see him," Hinata states firmly with nod.  


"How are you going to do that? Are you going to purposefully put yourself in danger in hopes he'll save you?" Tsukishima gave a smug disbelieving look. Hinata gaped and fumbled for a response.  


"Maybe I will!" Hinata exclaimed confidently like it was an astounding comeback. Tsukishima squinted at the other with disbelief and irritation. Yamaguchi chuckled into his hand while Yachi and Kageyama shook their heads.  


"I've got to go, so I'll talk to you guys later," Yachi informed as she gathered her trash before leaving. They shouted their goodbyes after her and she returned them with a wave before dispersing out the doors.  


"You look like garbage," Tsukishima snorts gesturing to Yamaguchi's stained shirt. Yamaguchi lets out a groan as he examines the destroyed shirt.  


"The universe hates me! I must have upset the universe and now it's ruining my life," Yamaguchi pouts childishly.  


"Oh yes, the universe loves the suffering of college students who stay up till four in the morning," Tsukishima shakes his head his lip quirking up slightly.  


"Tsukki! Your supposed to talk shit about the universe with me!" Yamaguchi huffs and cross his arms," why am I friends with you?"  


Tsukishima grins before shrugging, but his response was cut off by Hinata flinging his phone to Yamaguchi.  


"Yams time us!"  


"Time you doing what?" Tsukishima asks with a glare while Yamaguchi sets up the timer.  


"We're going to break the tie by seeing who can drink their milk faster," Kageyama says determined while Hinata nods.  


"That's the stupidest idea."  


"Ready, Go!"  


The pair across the table drink furiously and quickly. It was going smoothly until Hinata got carried away and lifted his milk to high causing it to flood over into his face. He gasped and coughed dropping the container. Kageyama let out a laugh but choked on the milk in the process. Milk spills over his own face and shirt as he fruitlessly gaps for air and coughs. The two flounder for napkins to clear the faces and breath heavily.  


"That was better than I expected," Tsukishima snorts while Yamaguchi cackles next to him as he hands over more napkins.  


"Ah-shut up! I'll spill milk on you!" Hinata shouts angrily.  


"It appears its all over the floor and yourself," Tsukishima grins smugly.  


"Shut it Stinkyshima," Hinata glares sourly.  


"Says the one who'll smell like rotting eggs by the end of the day."  


"Aww come on Tsukki we'll match," Yamaguchi grins and chuckles.  


"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima shakes his head, but Yamaguchi spots the small smile threatening to appear of his lips.  


"Sorry Tsukki! Ahh im going to be late for my class!" He shouts glancing at the time on the phone and he gathers his trash hurriedly.  


"You have a horrible sense of time," Tsukishima frowns as Yamaguchi throws away the trash.  


"Well, so do you," Yamaguchi shouts over his shoulder as he rushes from the cafeteria.  


Yamaguchi sprints to his class which thankfully isn't that far from the cafeteria. He makes it in record time and without any incident and claims his seat in the back. The teacher has yet to arrive, so he slumps over his desk gratefully.  


His thoughts wander freely as he relaxes. However, he grimaces as he recalls the video form earlier The scene was that of a post apocalyptic wasteland. Yamaguchi hoped he didn't run into that thing any time soon or ever for that matter.  


He wasn't skilled in close combat and used his ability to fly and his large wings to his advantage. He only dealt with the petty thieves and the uncoordinated. He doesn't have that much experience to begin with. It had been nearly a year since he got his wings, which was an accident in itself.  


He had gotten a tattoo of crow wings on his back when he graduated with the encouragement from his older sister. The parlor was nice and the artist was friendly, so it was a fun experience. Everything was going well until the last day when someone had filled in for the woman who usually attended to his tattoo. It wasn't until he arrived home did he feel an uncomfortable sensation on his back. At first he assumed it was just his skin being irritated by the ink infused with his skin. His assumption quickly changed when he removed his shirt and felt a tingling, warmth erupt from his shoulders and a heavy weight pulling him down. He nearly screamed when he spotted the glossy, black wings that folded around him on the floor. It took him nearly an hour to calm down and another hour before successfully getting the wings to retreat back into the tattoo. He wasted no time in contacting the artist who finished his tattoo and demanded him to explain what happened. Turns out the guy had powers of creation, but didn't think it'd be transferred to the tattoo because of how little he worked on it. The man said he would contact a friend of his to reverse the effects and get back to Yamaguchi. He never heard from the man again.  


He kept the incident a secret and learned how to summon and disperse the wings at will. He despised his wings and was shamed that he was farther from being normal than before. He had just begun to accept the freckles that stained his skin and now he can sprout wings. A month or so had passed before an incident occurred, inspiring him to become the Crow. The incident had been a mugging which he stumbled upon by accident. He had been hiding behind a dumpster and letting his wings out because his back was killing him. He was startled and terrified when he heard the struggling and yelling. The alley had been dark, but he saw the glint of a knife and the helpless look on the victim's face. He doesn't remember why he stood up, but he did and in the process accidentally kicked a can. This of course caught the attention of the men toward the entrance of the alley. He shifted his wings and mentally face palmed himself realizing he hadn't returned them, but the action caused the attacker to shout and release the other. He must have looked intimidating to see, a looming figure in the shadows with wings towering above their heads.  


Yamaguchi shifted again, this time intentionally to see if he could scare away the men, so he could leave or put on his shirt. It worked well enough to successfully scare the mugger away, but the victim remained stone still. It was silent and uncomfortable in the alley, and Yamaguchi folded his wings behind him hoping the man would snap out of his paralyzed fear.  


"Th-Thank you. Your-You saved me, so thank you," the man said his voice quivering with fear, but the gratitude was clear. Yamaguchi stiffened and moved closer to the wall, he really didn't want to chance the man seeing him.  


"Ah- I don't think I've seen you before in the news. Are you a new hero?" The man inquired looking more relaxed. Yamaguchi remained silent his nerves increasing as the minutes dragged by. "Not a talker. I'll get out of you hair now. Thank you again. Really I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you."  


The man left an astonished Yamaguchi in the alley. He had never thought someone would have been thankful for him being different or for him in general. The rest of the night, Yamaguchi played the man's words over and over. Could he really put being different to use? To help others? He doesn't have to hide away from others in fear of how'd they react? That morning he set his mind to become a hero. It was reckless and one of the stupidest things he'd done, but he didn't care. He could actually make a difference and no longer have to stand on the sidelines. He could be something, he could be someone! And so Crow was born and he learned from trial and error.  


He was heavily criticized by the public, he was probably the hero with the most negative publicity. It got to him at times causing him to question why he's parading around the city in a mask fighting off thieves. But he's quickly reminded of the good he does when he saves others and they praise his work and courage. His heart fills with pride and determination as he pushes on the path as Crow.  


The slamming of a door startled Yamaguchi awake. His professor stormed in causing students to jump in their seats and silence their conversations. Yamaguchi groaned internally, this class was going to be hell if his professor was angry. 'And my bad day continues to get worse' Yamaguchi complained as he prepared for the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://awzominator.tumblr.com/tagged/superhero-hq%21%21-au
> 
> New doodle of Crow outfit!
> 
>  
> 
> Can you guess who the mentioned heroes are? ;)


	3. Late Nigth Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima stumbles upon an injured crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I was able to sketch out the other hero costumes!  
> https://awzominator.tumblr.com/tagged/superhero-hq%21%21-au
> 
> Things are going to start taking off now :3  
> ENJOY!!!

The street lights illuminated the streets as Tsukishima walked home from his evening class. It had been long and boring, and he's in desprite need of caffeine to stay awake to finish his work. His phone had died which leaves him to suffer in the hums and honks of vehicles and the chattering of the stray pedestrians that he passed. He blocked out the assulting noises by running over the tasks he needed to complete. It was long and tedious. Tsukishima sighed as his mood worsened and cleared his mind.  


The noise died down as he neared his apartment. He was thankful for the serene silence, until it was demolished with a clanging of metal. He halted his movements before the alleyway the sound echoed from. Tsukishima prayed it was a cat and not a crazy person in need of a wallet. He was broke and not in the mood to be a victim of any crime. With a deep breathe, Tsukishima stood against the wall and peaked into the alleyway.  


It was dark and nearly impossible to see any thing more than a few feet away. Tsukishima deemed it safe and ran into his apartment building. He made it into the apartment in record time, but he wont ever admit to it.  


"Yamaguchi? You here?" He called after removing his shoes and entered the living room. The room was dark and silent without a trace of another being. Tsukishima let out a disappointed huff and made his way to the small kitchen while sending a text to Yamaguchi. A low thump caused him to jump and cease his task.  


'What the hell was that?' Tsukishima silently questioned as his nerves went into overdrive. Shuffling noises urged Tsukishima to take cautious action as he followed the noise. He was led to his bedroom door where a faint groan sounded.  


'I'm going to die. Why didn't I grab anything? Who the hell is in my room?' Tsukishima panicked slightly as he eased his door open.  


The room was dark and illuminated slightly by the street lamps that filtered in through the open window. A lump on the floor moved slightly before falling back down. It's struggling was weak and left it unaware of Tsukishima's presence. Taking advantage of this Tsukishima snuck in and grabbed a pole kept by his closet. He held it with an iron grip and flung the lights on bathing the room in a bright light. The figure startled and looked up in shock.  


Tsukishima grimaced as he recognized the masked face before him as the Crow. As if the signature Crow mask wasn't enough to give it away the massive ebony wings certainly did.  


"What are you doing in here?" He huffed as he leaned away from the hero on his floor.  


"S-Sorry! I didn't mean- I just- I'm really sorry about this," the hero stuttered as he shifted to a kneeling position. Tsukishima scanned him as he stumbled out escuses as to why he was in Tsukishima's room. His eyes widened as he spotted a crimson stain on the hero's side.  


"You're bleeding," he pointed out dumbly as he set down the pole.  


"Wha- oh. No I'm fine! It's just a scratch. I should go and patch this up." The Crow said as he pushed himself off the ground. He stumbled and swayed before leaning heavily on the edge of the bed frame.  


"Mhmm. Just a scratch I'm sure. You're bleeding all over my room, so you're patching that up now." Tsukishima glared as he helped the winged man to the bathroom.  


"You really don't have to do this. I can fly just fine and you don't have to deal with this," Crow rambled as slummed onto the toilet seat cover and clutched his bleeding side.  


"To late for that. Take off your shirt," Tsukishima said dully as he took out the first aid from under the sink. The Crow hesitated before removing the top to expose a bruised and bleeding torso. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose at the sight as he began to clean the gash.  


"Guess it wasn't a scratch after all," Crow laughed weakly. His wings knocked against the walls each time he flinched from pain. He attempted conversation as Tsukishima bandaged the wound, however, Tsukishima wasn't in the mood for small talk. Especially while he was cleaning and wrapping up a wound of this extent.  


"That should be fine until you can see a doctor or whatever." Tsukishima said as he cleaned up the bloodied towels and first aid kit.  


"Thank you," Crow said quietly as he put his head though the shirt top. His skin was clammy and pale and his breathing was heavy. He leaned heavily on the sink as he rose before falling. Tsukishima caught him, stumbling under the surprising weight of the hero.  


"You shouldn't be moving you know. The majority of your blood is probably on my floor and fire escape," Tsukishima grunted as he shifted the body in his arms.  


"Sorry, I didn't realize how deep the cut was," the masked hero mumbled. Tsukishima hummed and lead the half conscious man to the couch.  


"Stay and don't do anything stupid," Tsukishima demanded as Crow slunk onto the couch. He returned to the bathroom to finish cleaning away the blood. As he cleaned his thoughts centered in on the familiarity of the Crow. He's had his suspicions on the hero's identity and so far nothing disproves it. Tsukishima would recognize that mossy brown hair anywhere. Not to mention, his voice and freckles were unchangeable and another dead give away.  


'Why won't Yamaguchi tell me if he's this obvious,' Tsukishima thinks frustratedly and scrubs his hands harder.  


The task was done quickly and efficiently, so he checked on the injured bird-man on his couch. He sat stiffly on the far side of the couch and silently cursed himself and Yamaguchi for not getting more furniture.  


"Thank you for helping me," Crow said tiredly breaking the silence that had settled. "I was surprised you did help me. Not many would help someone like me." He chuckled lightly and looked over at Tsukishima.  


"You're the only hero that isn't annoying, so I wouldn't enjoy having the only tolerable hero die in my room." Tsukishima shrugged as the other chuckled.  


"Thank you? I think that was a compliment," Crow smirked lightly.  


"It was. You're the only one doing good while not destroying the city. Plus your wings are cool," Tsukishima said though he mumbled the last part and averted his gaze to the floor.  


"You think they're cool?" The masked hero asked surprised. His wings flutter, bringing Tsukishima's attention back to the massive appendages.  


"Mhm," Tsukishima hummed with a nod. "They add to your intimidation."  


"Do they? That makes sense...nearly everyone is scared when they see me," the hero says and stretches out the wings a bit, one hitting Tsukishima in the face jostling his glasses. He readjusts his glasses as the other squeaks out an apology. He stops abruptly when he feels Tsukishima stroke the feathers.  


"Sorry," Tsukishima says after he sees the other stiffen. He removes his hand quickly and sits closer to the edge.  


"It's ok. It was just- No one's really touched my wings before...I wasn't expecting it is all," the hero chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. "You can do it again, if you want, I don't mind."  


Tsukishima glances from the crow mask to the wings and back before tentatively stroking the feathers. They're silky and sleek to the touch. He'd expected to feel something plasticky and faux. The size of the feathers also threw Tsukishima off by being nearly the size of his forearm. The feathers were strong but flexible giving the wings a sturdy form. Tsukishima caught the Crow watching him causing him to blush slightly before averting his gaze to the floor.  


"My friend has wings tattooed on his back. His are crow wings too," Tsukishima said leaning against the back of the couch. He had moved closer to the hero without realizing it when he was touching the wings.  


"Oh! That's cool," Crow said awkwardly, "we're kinda like twins then."  


"Yeah, twins."  


The two lapse into a silence filled with the quiet hums of the apartment. Tsukishima stares down the hero as the he stares out the window. Tsukishima buzzes with unasked questions and wonderings. All of which revolved around Yamaguchi's "secret". Tsukishima was feeling a bit of everything as his thoughts swirled. Concern for his friend's health. Worry and fear for what he faces whenever he's flying about the city and fighting. Anger at nearly everything regarding the situation and the people who attack him. But the overwhelming emotion is hurt. Hurt that Yamaguchi didn't trust him. Hurt Yamaguchi doesn't believe he is able to confide in him. They've been friends for nearly all their lives. Tsukishima believed they told each other everything.  


Of course, that could have been just how Tsukishima felt. Yamaguchi had other friends who are more comforting than Tsukishima, more understanding than Tsukishima and easier to talk to. Tsukishima mentally smacked himself away from his self pity. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the situation before him. The silence has stretched into awkward and tension filled. Tsukishima cleared his throat to get the other's attention and break the silence.  


"So, does anyone know about this?" He asked gesturing to Crow's attire.  


"What do you mean?"  


"You know, dressing up and saving people? Fighting off criminals. Do you work with a team?" Tsukishima may be a bit salty over not being let in on Yamaguchi'a secret, but he at least wanted to know if he was ok. He didn't want Yamaguchi to be entirely solo and have no one to go to in case of things going south. If someone else knew of Yamaguchi's secret it would lift a burden off his shoulders that he would place upon himself.  


"No, I work alone. No one I care about knows. It'd be dangerous and I don't want them to get hurt," Crow says resting against the couch, his demeanor changing to something serious and stern. Tsukishima remained silent as he watched the hero.  


"Well, if it were me, I'd want to know. The people you care about probably aren't as defenseless as you might think. Who knows maybe they could help?" Tsukishima shrugs while the Crow folds into himself.  


"I don't want them to hate me. I've already told them so many lies. I don't even think they like people who have powers! They're probably just good at being lowkey about it...I'm a freak and I don't want them to hate me. They're too important," The Crow says sadly drifting off toward the end. He dragged his hands through his hair which had fallen from its low ponytail. Tsukishima frowned deeply at the proclamation of Crow being a 'freak'. Tsukishima 'tsked' loudly and glared off to the side.  


"Well if they don't except you for the real you than they're not worth your time in the first place. You should dump their asses on the side of the road because they're shitty people," he stated and stared at the blank television screen.  


"I guess..." Crow said quietly as he looked away from Tsukishima to the window. He stood from the couch on shaky legs after glancing at the clock. "It's late so I really should be going. Thank you again. I never caught your name by the way."  


"Tsukishima," he said after a moment. He remained on the couch as the winged hero gave a smile before leaping out the window into the cooling night. Tsukishima sighed tiredly before closing the window and leaving for his bedroom. Tonight had been eventful and tiring and he didn't want to think anymore, so he fell asleep leaving the rest of the unfinished problems for the daylight.


	4. The suffering of Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's inner turmoil and suffering ft. Sugamomma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey almost forgot to update ://
> 
> Also thank you so much for your comments and kudos!!! Had a rough week and they made my day!! 
> 
> ENJOY THIS UPDATE!!!

Yamaguchi was still reeling from last night's events when he woke up to the blinding sun and an aching side. He cursed himself for not being alert. The whole ordeal with Tsukishima (and the pain) could have been avoided if he had been alert.  


It was a petty criminal and he had let his guard down. That was his first mistake of many. Yamaguchi hadn't expected the knife and was ill prepared for the attack. He really did think it was a scratch, so crash landing onto the fire escape by Tsukishima's window was not his plan. Having Tsukishima patch him up and then have a conversation with him was also never apart of the plan. Hell, it wasn't even a possibility that would ever happen in Yamaguchi's life. Yet, it happened and still present in his mind.  


'Was Tsukki telling the truth? Would he be ok with me being the Crow? With being like this?' Yamaguchi asked himself. He didn't know how to feel about anything discussed last night. It was all so out of the blue and it threw Yamaguchi off track.  


He never really planned on telling Tsukishima or anyone of his secret life. Sure he had fantasized about it. Sometimes Tsukishima would take it well and even confess their undying love for each other. More realistically, Tsukishima wouldn't take it well and be disgusted with Yamaguchi. He liked to delude himself with the far fetched however.  


He whines and rubs his face roughly attempting to rid his thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was upsetting and put him in a poor mood.  


"I need coffee," he grumbled as he sat up only to fall back to his bed as pain flared on his side. "And a higher pain tolerance."  


It takes several more tries and no tears where shed. Watery eyes maybe, but no tears. Yamaguchi counts that as one small victory for the day.  


The apartment is empty as he slowly (and painfully) maneuvers to the kitchen. He spots a note on the fridge and reads it over. The note is rushed but still understandable. It's from Tsukishima stating he had been called into work early and hadn't been able to prepare coffee or breakfast. So Yamaguchi was left to fend for himself.  


Thoughts of food was dashed away as he held his side. 'Deal with the pain first then food,' Yamaguchi frowned as he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. He took out the bandages before pealing away the bloodied one form last night. He hissed with pain as he feebly wrapped the wound. When he deemed it good enough he cleaned up the mess and hid the dirty bandages under a pile of tissues in the trash. He took pain killers before slumping onto the couch.  


Now Yamaguchi was faced with a few options. One, he could make himself food, if he could find anything, and risk burning something while in pain. Two, he could go out and go to his favorite café while in pain. Or three, not move from the couch until Tsukishima got home and demand for him to make food. After a few moments of debating the pros and cons of each choice, he decided on option two. It wasn't that far of a distance and he could take the bus. Plus the food and coffee was worth it. With a bit of struggling, Yamaguchi slipped into his most comfortable and baggy clothing before heading out. He just hopes the pain killers kick in soon.  


By the time he arrives at Karasuno Café the sharp pain has turned into a dull throb. It's still uncomfortable but it's bearable. The cafe is cozy, warm and bright. The air is filled with the scents of rich coffees and tasty pastries. The few costumers chat with each other while others, mainly college students, pour over their laptops. Yamaguchi's mouth waters as he gazes upon the display of treats as he waits in the small line. It's not very busy, so the line moves quickly. Which he is thankful for because his stomach feels as though it is eating itself.  


"Good morning Yamaguchi! What can I get for you today?" Sugawara asks brightly as he smiles. The ashen hair barista had come to be accustomed to Yamaguchi's presence in the small cafe. After some time and frequent encounters, the two became friends and held pleasant conversations during the slow moments.  


"Hi Suga! Um can I get the usual with a blueberry muffin please?" Yamaguchi greets back leaning against the counter. No one is behind him, so he relaxes while paying for his order.  


"You look a little pale. Are you alright Yamaguchi?" Suga asks a frown of concern replacing the warm smile.  


"Ah, I'm fine! Just a little tired," He says and waves off Suga's worries. The barista frowns disappointed with his response but doesn't push. Yamaguchi gratefully takes his coffee and muffin before sitting by the counter.  


He eats peacefully as he observes the environment around him. It's always peaceful and homey even if it is rush time. The occupants keep their conversations low, so the volume is never deafening. He lets himself relax in his seat and savors the warm beverage, his muffin long gone.  


"Hey Suga, can I ask you something?" Yamaguchi asks when the barista is near him.  


"You just did," he chuckles as Yamaguchi rolls his eyes.  


"I can't believe you," he shakes his head but smiles anyway.  


"Sorry, sorry. But yes ask way!" Suga says and leans on the counter in front of Yamaguchi.  


"Ok, so. This is a bit out there, but is it ok to lie?" Yamaguchi says while playing with his hands. He wants to forget about the conversation with Tsukishima, but it's a constant annoyance that has yet to leave his mind.  


"What do you mean? What is the lie about?" Suga inquires and studies Yamaguchi's nervous form.  


"Like, the lie isn't to hurt the person, but to protect them from getting hurt."  


"Well I suppose it depends on a few things." Suga says after a few moments of thinking.  


"What kind of things?"  


"Well, what the person is like. How well do they handle lies and secrets? Are they capable of knowing the truth? The lie itself is also a factor. How hurtful is the lie? Is it something that can be easily forgiven or fixed?" Suga answers listing things off on his fingers.  


Yamaguchi nodded as he thought. Tsukishima had said himself he'd want to know, but that was him talking with Crow. Would he still be alright with it if he were to know Yamaguchi is Crow? Tsukishima seemed fine with Crow the entire time, despite him having giant wings and a bloody gash. So, if Yamaguchi were to tell Tsukishima it would be relatively ok! Right? He wouldn't have to keep coming up with lame reasons as to why he was out in the middle of the night. Or when he skipped out on events. Or why he came home limping and achey. But things could still go bad. Tsukishima would be at even more of a risk if he did know. One little slip and everything will go to flames. Figuratively and possibly literally, because who knows a villain with fire powers could come and destroy everything and everything will be on fire and no on-  


"Of course, how you feel can also factor in on whether you tell the truth. It's a bit selfish and probably not ideal, but it's still something," Suga said placing a hand on Yamaguchi's trembling one. He hadn't realized he was shaking, too caught up in his worries.  


"But wouldn't I still be hurting the person if I keep lying?" Yamaguchi asked looking up at Suga.  


"Maybe, but if the lie is regarding something personally about yourself then they shouldn't be upset. It's your decision because it's something that affects you," Suga answered with a reassuring smile. "I've told a few lies myself because I was uncomfortable giving the truth. You shouldn't force yourself if you're uncomfortable, Okay?"  


"Ok. Thank you Suga," Yamaguchi said as a bit of his worries edged away.  


"Anytime! Life can be a bit stressful, so I'm happy to help," Suga said squeezing Yamaguchi's hand before he left to help costumers. The afternoon rush was starting to trickle in, so Yamaguchi left after bidding Suga goodbye.  


The ride back was rather uncomfortable, so when he entered he apartment he was prepared to sit (crash) on the couch and watch tv or sleep. So he let out a little whine when he saw his Tsukishima spread out on the couch scrolling through his phone.  


"Tough day?" Tsukishima said with a teasing tone and a smirk.  


"Maybe. You don't know, I could have been having the absolute worst day ever, even worse than yesterday," Yamaguchi pouted as he sat on Tsukishima's legs which took up the entirety of the couch.  


"The poor baby," Tsukishima huffed as he inched Yamaguchi off his legs.  


"Yes pity the baby because he is suffering," Yamaguchi crossed his arms and huffed while Tsukishima shook his head.  


"In that case, does the baby want to watch the documentary?" Tsukishima asked as he grabbed the laptop that was in his bag on the table in front of the couch.  


"Yes, yes he does," Yamaguchi said as he leaned over Tsukishima's shoulder to look at the screen. "Wait I thought this one was on penguins."  


"Well you thought wrong," Tsukishima replied as he placed the laptop on his thighs so both boys could see the screen which displayed multiple dinosaurs and the title.  


"I wanted penguins," Yamaguchi mumbled into the pillow he grabbed as he rested against Tsukishima's side, to see the screen of course. Not because he was warm and smelled nice. Yamaguchi stuffed his face further into the pillow to hide the rising blush.  


"Well then we'll find a penguin one next time, so no more complaining," Tsukishima said as he pressed play and made himself comfortable.  


Huddled together the two watched and commented on the video. Tsukishima usually making corrections or witty remarks while Yamaguchi stated which dinosaur looked like one of their friends. Yamaguchi enjoyed moments like these. He was content when the two of them were alone and unbothered by the stressors of everyday life. He didn't want anything to change, but he knew that was impossible. His current dilemma of whether or not to tell his friend of his secret outings as a hero is proof enough. Not to mention, Tsukishima and him were friends and though it was strong it wouldn't escalate to anything more. His feelings moved beyond those of friendships and he was certain Tsukishima didn't hold anything similar for Yamaguchi. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Tsukishima held anything close to it for anyone.  


'One problem at a time,' Yamaguchi thought to himself. He still hasn't come to a solid decision on if he will tell Tsukishima. He groaned internally this whole day has been rather reparative on the whole ordeal. He doesn't want to deal with it any longer, so he forces himself to run all the possibilities he could face. His conversation with Sugawara had helped ease his nerves and gave him a bit of reassurance if he didn't tell Tsukishima. He glances at his friend, too deeply invested in the video to notice, and sighs lightly. He really didn't want Tsukishima to view him differently if he told him. He doesn't want to put him in danger by knowing Yamaguchi's secret. It's unlikely that a villain will take interest in Yamaguchi enough to track down people he knows, but there's still a chance.  


'I don't want to chance anything,' he decides and settles lower on the couch as he resolves his internal turmoil. He's won't tell Tsukishima at least not soon. He may change his mind, but for now he's keeping his friend safe by not telling him. He's already keeping his love a secret, so continuing to keep another one won't do any harm.  


Yamaguchi finds it harder to concentrate on the video as the time passes. Tsukishima is radiating a comfortable warmth and he unconsciously leans in closer. The other doesn't seem to notice because he makes no movement to push Yamaguchi off. A few minutes pass and Yamaguchi is lulled to sleep by the murmurings on dinosaurs and the steady breathes of Tsukishima.


	5. Friendship is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams hanging with his friendsssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at naming things, so this title is hella lame
> 
> Here's what the picture Yachi made looks like:  
> https://awzominator.tumblr.com/image/160855752731
> 
> This chapter takes places like a week after the last one just in case anyone is confused 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

"Maybe I'm just crazy, but I think these words and numbers are swirling on the page," Hinata says as he lifts up his work book and holds it in various positions. Kageyama looked up at the workbook as well, as if he would actually see moving words.  


"Or you have poor work ethic because you've literally done nothing in the past half hour. You just looked at your book a second ago," Tsukishima says with a frown while Hinata glared and stuck his tongue out.  


"Maybe you should take a break? That doesn't seem like something that should happen," Yachi said looking at her friend concerned for his well being.  


"What? How come he gets a break! I've done half my worksheet, I should get a break," Kageyama grumbled as folds his arms across his chest and glared down at his work.  


"Well, then you can take one too? No one said you couldn't," Yachi said scratching her head confused.  


"This entire session is like a break for you two idiots," Tsukishima mumbles as he focuses on the problem he's working on. Yamaguchi snorts as the comment goes unheard.  


"I want food," Hinata groaned as he slumped over his work on the table.  


"Oh that reminds me! There's a new restaurant open and I heard it was good. I've been meaning to look up the times...," Yachi said as she grabbed her laptop and booted it up.  


"Lets go!" Hinata demanded, his head rocketing up to look at Yachi. It was almost frightening and shocking he didn't get whiplash.  


"I don't know the times yet," Yachi said as she entered her password.  


"Whooo, Yachi that background is amazing!" Yamaguchi gushed as he looked at her screen. Not because he was being nosy, no, he just glanced at her screen at the right moment. Also because he was a nosy person.  


"Ah, thank you! I made it a while ago and liked it, so I made it my background. It's kind of embarrassing," Yachi blushed as Hinata 'Gwah'ed and fawned over the background. Displayed on the screen was Black Frost looking impossibly threatening and stunning. (Of course, she's stunning in all the pictures of her despite the angles and poor quality.) The background made her stand out and seem as though she just came out of a fight. Her expression was determined and her stance was powerful. Her name was bold and faded within the background, but wasn't distracting. It was by far the best picture Yamaguchi has seen of Black Frost.  


"Have you made any of the other heroes?" Hinata asked excitedly bouncing in his seat.  


"No, I didn't have any ideas for anyone else," Yachi answered rubbing the back her neck, her blush had yet to recede.  


"Aww, you should totally make more. You're so skilled," He pouted as he admired the photo. If possible Yachi's blush darkened as she stuttered out a thank you.  


"I think Black Frost would like it," Yamaguchi said with a grin as Yachi buried her face in her hands.  


"Hey hey! Do you want to make one of Wildfire! I'll buy you lunch," Hinata begs with his hands clasped together.  


"Hm, alright deal," she says with smile as they shook hands to cement the agreement.  


"Didn't he get pummeled by some criminal a few days ago?" Tsukishima stated more then asked.  


"He didn't get pummeled! He was just caught off guard," Hinata defends while crossing his arms in anger.  


"Oh, That's so much better. It's not like being observant is a requirement for being a hero or anything," Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Hinata spluttered.  


"Whatever, he's a good fighter and hero, so your criticisms are wrong," Hinata pouted and turned away from Tsukishima who simply rose an eyebrow.  


"His outfit is pretty bright! I think it shows off his personality well," Yachi added and Hinata bobbed his head in agreement. "I wish I knew what Shadow King's outfit looked like. He's always covered in mist so you can never see him."  


"What if he uses that as his outfit? It makes him seem mysterious and scary," Yamaguchi suggests with a shrug.  


"I feel like he's just lazy and wears his everyday clothing under all the mist," Hinata grins while Kageyama glared and smacks him.  


"He's not lazy! He does it because it looks cool," Kageyama huffs angerily.  


"You say that as if you know exactly his reasoning," Tsukishima smirks and puts his pen down becoming interested in the discussion at hand. Kageyama starts and fumbles with his hands as though he's explaining something while his mouth gaps, but no words come out. He collects himself after a few moments and glares at the table.  


"It's a possibility for why he does it. I'm not saying it's the exact reason," he mumbles crossing his arms and slumps in his chair.  


"What's that article about?" Hinata asked leaning over Yachi's side peering at her computer screen. She had been in the process of looking up the restaurant when the news displayed on the homepage.  


"Um, I think it's on those attacks by that colossal being that happened throughout the week," Yachi mumbled reading over the title with a frown.  


"That thing is a lot more dangerous than I thought," Hinata mumbled his eyes wide with terror as Yachi scrolled through the article which displayed pictures of the aftermath of the attacks. Each picture worse and more devastating than the last.  


"It's caused more damages and injuries than any other villain with just the previous attack alone. The combined destruction of the three attacks are horrendous," Tsukishima informed and glared at his book.  


"Scary," Yamaguchi said to himself not looking away from the screen.  


"Where'd this thing even come from? And why can no one find it?" Kageyama asked running his hand through his hair in frustration.  


"It could be a transformation kind of power. The person could just transform into this form and no one would know," Hinata suggested weakly sitting back in his seat.  


"But why would anyone cause this much...chaos and hurt? The other villains just rob and cause inconveniences. They don't actively and constantly target highly populated areas and slaughter everything," Yachi says shaking her head and closing her laptop after exiting from the article.  


"It doesn't even talk, so it's not doing this to make a name for itself like all the other idiots," Tsukishima pointed out.  


"What could the motive be then?" Yachi asked nervously. She couldn't fathom a motive for something acting so dark and twisted.  


"Maybe it really wants to be the ultimate villain and just shatter the peace and security that we try to maintain," Kageyama mumbled with a tight frown. The air became heavy and tense as the looming threat plagued their thoughts. It was silent and still despite the calming essence the area usually brought.  


"Well, the heroes are strong. They can beat the colossal jerk and save everyone," Hinata said brightly, his usual optimism breaking the blanket of tension. Yachi nodded along with him and smiled a bit, despite her fears she did believe in the many heroes who protected the city. Tsukishima remained silent and diverted his attention to his work. His face was hard and devoid of any emotion. Kageyama chimed in with his agreement after a moment of thinking. Yamaguchi on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He believed heroes could defeat villains with any power, but this colossal being was unlike anything they have faced. It would take most, if not all, of the heroes to bring it down.  


He was also sure he wouldn't be of any help. Yamaguchi froze when ever he saw pictures of the being and the obliteration it caused. So he wouldn't even be able to fathom what he would do if he came face to face with it. Probably faint from fear.  


Things won't be easy for anyone in the upcoming months. The new monsterous villain could attack at any moment of any hour. Not only will the heroes have to brave through the battle, but the civilians as well. Yamaguchi figured the losses will be the most devastating attack against people, so remaining hope will be difficult to maintain but necessary. Teamwork and trust would also be a necessary need.  


Yamaguchi sighs quietly and drags himself out of his miserable dwelling. The group of friends resume their work in a silence that's occasionally broken by Hinata who tries to keep the mood lifted. The hour drags by slowly and they pack away their things. The group exits the library then splits, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima going one way and Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama head in the opposite direction.  


The pair of friends walk the campus slowly enjoying the cool air and each other's presence. Yamaguchi enjoys the peace and gazes at his friend who is lost in thought. His brows furrowed slightly and a slight frown upon his soft lips. Yamaguchi blushes at the thought of seeing how soft they really are with his own. He whips his head forward and burrows his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. Tsukishima raises a brow at the action having seen the movements from the corner of his eye. He stays silent but admires the blush that covers Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks.  


"So, Tsukki what classes do you have?" Yamaguchi asks after clearing his throat.  


"Astronomy. We're observing on the roof today, so I won't be home till late," Tsukishima answers looking up at the late afternoon sky.  


"Have fun contacting the aliens. I have my math right now so I'll be getting out when you're starting your own class," Yamaguchi frowns slightly.  


"Don't burn down the apartment if you try to make supper," Tsukishima smirks as the two stop at the entrance of the math building. Yamaguchi gives a hurt noise and lets his mouth fall open.  


"Maybe I will now that you told me not to!"  


"That'll show me," Tsukishima laughs and rolls his eyes playfully.  


"It will! Just you wait and see," Yamaguchi grins as he heads toward the door. Tsukishima shakes his head and waves which Yamaguchi returns joyfully. Yamaguchi watches his friend's retreating form with a dopey grin before he treks to his class.


	6. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki learns not to trust dudes in suits on roofs of very tall buildings :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming more Ooc as it progresses
> 
> Also now we're getting to a plot?? Bc I know how to write and I'm not just winging it 
> 
>  Ahaha I have no idea what I'm doing 
> 
> Anywayyyyy  
> ENJOY!!!!

Tsukishima was an asshole. The number of people he disliked was endless while the people he tolerated could be counted on one hand. He was sarcastic and enjoyed mocking and teasing others. He wasn't well liked for those reasons. His comments were harsh and actually brought a few to tears. Though he only let the ruthless comments out when he'd get something out of it or because the person deserved it.  


The majority were far to intimidated to act upon their rage. Despite his slim figure, he towers over most and his expressions of snark were enough to derail them. It's rare for people to act, usually consisting of punches to the face or gut. However, those hardly cause the blonde to change or second guess his comments. The injuries were rare and nearly never happened consecutively. Though Yamaguchi still went into hysterics over his well being when ever he arrived with a bruised eye or side. At first it was a bit annoying, but Tsukishima enjoyed the soft touches and closeness of those moments where Yamaguchi tended to his wound.  


Bruises were as far as the retaliations went though. So, his current situation was surprising and concerning. He'd been on his way to his astronomy class and minding his own business when two men approached him. The two demanded he go with them, and avoiding the obvious suspicious demand he declined. He didn't make it far when the two came up behind him and pressed a gun to his back, nothing damaging or horrendously painful, but just enough for him to know of its presence. The two lead him to the roof of a building far off campus where another man stood with his arms crossed. Tsukishima merely rose a brow feigning calm despite his racing heart. He wasn't an idiot and knew this set up wouldn't end well. Who did he piss off to warrant guns and life threatening events?  


"Glad you could make it," the man said as Tsukishima was forced forward.  


"As wonderful it is to meet you, I have things to do and conversations with shady men on roofs is not one of them," Tsukishima stated keeping his tone bored.  


"Yes, yes, of course. We just have a few questions and a proposal for you. Then you can go about your merry little way," the man chuckled and removes his hands from his pristine suit pockets. Another thing that concerned Tsukishima. Men in suits with guns in remote locations. He's totally screwed.  


"I'll make this quick then. We work for a special organization that aims to better life in this city. With your help we could abolish dangerous people before they even attempted to cause mayhem," the man grinned, if you could call it that, and gestured with his hands.  


"My help? You clearly have the wrong person seeing as I have not a single clue as to how I'd be of any help. Besides we have heroes and the police to take down the dangerous people. So if you'll escuse me," Tsukishima said before turning and heading for the door. The two men that led him here roughly grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around, facing the smug looking man.  


"You are Tsukishima Kei, are you not? We've had our eyes on you for a while." He stated and Tsukishima stiffened, every single nerve in his body screaming to run. "You're well versed in the area of heroes and their powers. We've read some of you're anonymous reports you've published on the subjects, and we were very impressed. You seem to know every possible quirk and draw back of the powers and their wielders. Not only that, but your computer skills are outstanding. When you made those anonymous reports you made it very difficult to track back to you. Another quality that grabbed our attention."  


"The stalking aside, I'm more than positive you'll be disappointed with me. I can't help you," Tsukishima glared and clenched his fist trying to hide the trembling in his hands.  


"Don't put yourself down. You'll be excellent help. You can analyze heroes unlike any of our researchers, so your knowledge on both heroes and technology would further our mission," he said as he circled Tsukishima, like a predator would with its prey.  


"You're saying heroes quite a bit. It almost seems as though you want to abolish heroes rather than the criminals," the blonde said lifting his head to look down at the man who halted in front of him.  


"They're just as dangerous as those they fight. You say so yourself nearly everyday, so what's the difference? None of them are actually human. They don't have rights and are endangering us everyday." The man spoke his face serious and hard. "They're freaks of nature and simply shouldn't cause damages they don't fix or pay for."  


Tsukishima glares daggers at the stocky man. The absurdity of this situation escalated the more the man spoke. He needed to get out now and fast.  


"So what do you say? Aren't you tired of seeing this beautiful city torn down with every battle. The heroes hold no relevance, especially after all those attacks by the colossal being they've failed to stop and contain."  


"You won't get anywhere with my help. Not to mention, I have no intention on ever working with someone as shady as you," Tsukishima says glaring holes into the other. However, the man seemed unaffected and simply sighed disappointedly shaking his head.  


"Oh, Tsukishima you make it seem as though you had a choice to decline." He leveled Tsukishima with a chilling stare. A quick motion of his hand and the men behind Tsukishima grabbed him before pulling him toward the edge of the building. Tsukishima's blood ran cold as they drew near the side. He struggled against their iron grip and dragged his feet in a futile attempt to stop.  


"You see, our organization wants to remain a secret until the right moment. If we let you go now that you know we exist, well that'd defeat our entire goal."  


Tsukishima let out a shout of alarm as the men held him over the edge leaving him halfway over the ledge. The street bustled below them, unaware of Tsukishima's appending doom. He stilled, frozen with terror and his mind drowning in panic.  


"So, we'll give you one last chance. Accept our offer and track down powered people and restore humanity. Decline our offer however," the man said giving a sinister smile. The men leaned Tsukishima over the rail farther causing him to yell out.  


Tsukishima frantically grasped for any type of hold. Despite the looming threat to his life, Tsukishima refused to work for this man. He's not going to track down all the people with powers and expose them. These people didn't have good intentions and planned to target heroes as well as villains. Tsukishima felt light headed as his breathing turned ragged.  


"Let me up, I won't tell," Tsukishima shouted over the blaring horns and wind. The man frowned and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  


"Still refusing? That's rather surprising. It's a shame you didn't comply. Oh well, let him go boys," he said and Tsukishima's heart stopped. The hands disappeared from Tsukishima's body and gravity took hold. His stomach plummeted with his body as it fell away from the rail. The air from his lungs was ripped away in the form of yell. His mind went blank as the wind rushed passed him on the decent toward the unforgiving ground.


	7. Not so secret secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Just wanted a normal night of relaxing and kicking butt. He gets the total opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so my week had been not...the best... As a result I haven't had time/motivation to do as I please. So the next updates my be scattered but I'm going to try my best to stay on track! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Yamaguchi had entered the apartment with a content sigh. His math class had been gracefully uneventful, but exhausting nevertheless. He slumped on the couch and rested while browsing his phone. It wasn't long before his back began to itch, his wings wanting to stretch and glide through the wind. Yamaguchi didn't hesitate to change into his Crow costume and let his wings unfold from his exposed back. The green top he wore was sleeveless and backless, held up by the collar of the shirt. The black, baggy pants were comfortable and easy to maneuver in as he climbed out his bedroom window. Thankfully his window faced the alleyway and a brick wall, so no one would be able to see him launch from his windowsill and into the air. He grinned as he flew at a fast pace, looping around towering buildings and the drafts of wind. He soared all over the city enjoying the peace and freedom he got from flying. He had to admit, this was far more enjoyable than walking.  


The city was quiet in terms of crime as he scanned the jungle of concrete below him. He stood on top of a roof, gazing out at the setting sun. He stayed on the roof well into the early hours of the night. The sky dim and spotted with clouds, blotting out the twinkling stars. The solitude the night brought was relaxing and welcomed. However, those feelings were shattered when a scream pierced the air. Yamaguchi shot into action, flying in the direction of the cry at breakneck speed. The second shout was enough to direct him to the location. From his position he saw four people on the roof, the blonde being held over the edge was uncomfortable familiar. Yamaguchi felt his blood run cold when he saw the events unfold. The yell Tsukishima let out spurred him into action and rocketed down. In a swift motion, Yamaguchi intercepted Tsukishima's path before flying higher away from the street and men on the roof. Yamaguchi felt the tremors run through his friend's body and the iron grip around his shoulders.  


"What.the.shit."  


Yamaguchi startles not expecting Tsukishima to talk. He slows his pace enough to hear the ragged breathing over wings beating against wind.  


"Are you ok-"  


"Holy shit! Are you serious? Yamaguchi!?" Tsukishima shouts, startling the hero.  


"Wait how'd you know it was me?" Yamaguchi asked panicked and faltered slightly, causing Tsukishima to tighten his grip. Yamaguchi was sure he was going to have bruises because OW!  


"Fuck! DON'T do that!"  


"S-Sorry, Tsukki!"  


"You put me down this instant- I swear," Tsukishima shouted his face pale and screwup with his eyes shut tight. Yamaguchi frowned worriedly before landing gently in a secluded alleyway. Tsukishima collapsed against the wall as soon as his feet touched the ground, his legs trembling and threatening to give out. Yamaguchi shuffled nervously, his hands raised slightly in case his friend fell.  


"Tsuk-"  


"No, not right now. I can't-" Tsukishima's voice trembled as he held his face in his hands. He breathed deeply a few times before he spoke again. "I just need to go home."  


"D-Do you want to-"  


"I'm just going to walk and calm down," he said standing slowly. Yamagcuhi remained silent as he watched Tsukishima walk away.  


Fear gripped at Yamaguchi's chest as he leaned against the wall. The scenarios of what will happen next clouded his mind. He didn't want Tsukishima to find out this way. He already made his decision not to tell him. Not to mention Tsukishima just fell off a roof!  


"Shit."  


Yamaguchi's head snapped up as he launched himself into the air. He internally berated himself as he scoped out the area where the night spiraled out of control. The streets were bare of any suspicious characters as well as the roof.  


"God! I'm so stupid! I let them get away! Not only does Tsukki know, but he's also still possibly in danger!" Yamaguchi ran his hands through his hair as he paced the roof. He scoured for any clue desperte to be able to accomplish something.  


"Why can't I do anything right tonight!" He shouted, kicking a stone across the roof. He huffed and his feathers flared with agitation. The wind blew harshly causing Yamaguchi to shiver and pulled him from his thoughts. He still had to face Tsukishima and make sure he was ok. He contemplated on whether he should go back to the apartment tonight. Maybe Tsukishima didn't want to see him yet? What if he still needed time to collect himself? What if he's already made up his mind and is disgusted with Yamaguchi? Does Tsukki hate him because he lied? Because he kept this a secret? Was his life in danger because the men knew his connection to Yamaguchi? How'd they know? Who were they?  


Yamaguchi inhaled deeply and gazed at the sky above. He cleared away his worries and fears. He needed to clear this all up. No matter the result, he will take it in stride. If Tsukki wanted nothing to do with him, then maybe it's for the best. He won't be in danger if he held no connection to Yamaguchi.  


Determined, Yamaguchi straightens his shoulders and launches off the roof. His flight to the apartment is slow and takes an unnecessary long amount of time. He slips into his room with ease and returns his wings back to the tattoo. He changes and hides his hero attire under his bed, despite the pointlessness of it. Reluctantly, with nothing else to prolong the inevitable, Yamaguchi slips out of his room. The apartment is quiet and uncomfortable, though that may just be his nerves.  


He peaks around the corner and spies Tsukishima sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest and back to the arm rest. His hair was as ruffled as his clothing and, frankly, looked like hell. He stared at the empty space before him, deep in thought or shock. Yamaguchi wasn't sure from his spot behind the corner. He shifted slightly and jumped when Tsukishima wiped his head in his direction having seen the movement from his peripheral.  


"A-Are you ok?" Yamaguchi asks quietly wringing his hands.  


"Fine considering I almost just died," Tsukishima shrugs a shoulder and looked at his hands. Yamaguchi stiffened slightly, the images of Tsukishima falling flashing fresh in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"  


Yamaguchi avoids Tsukishima's gaze and silence consumes the room. Yamaguchi's hands shake slightly as he scrambles for some response. Should he tell him the truth? Will Tsukki believe him? Is he mad with him? He can't tell from this distance, so he has no idea how to respond.  


"Did you not trust me? We're friends, I thought-" Tsukishima cuts himself off and glares at the couch before him. Yamaguchi's shoulders slump and shakes his head.  


"No! Of course I trust you!"  


"Then why didn't you tell me?"  


"I didn't want you to be disgusted with me!" Yamaguchi hiccuped his lip quivering and staring Tsukishima down. The blonde's eyes widened and his jaw slackens.  


"I would never be disgusted with you," he replied sternly. The 'I love you too much' goes unvoiced as Tsukishima clamps his mouth shut tightly. Tsukishima fills with guilt and sorrow. Was he really that bad of a person that even his own friend felt he couldn't be himself? He feared Tsukishima's ridicule and nasty comments. Was he really such an ass that he made the one he cared about feel uncomfortable around him? What kind of friend was Tsukishima?  


"I'm sorry I hide this from you. I'll um-" Yamaguchi looked at the ground and began to turn. He really wanted this conversation to end. It had hardly begun and he wants nothing to do with it.  


"Would you just sit over here," Tsukishima grunts loudly halting Yamaguchi trek to his room. He eyes Tsukishima who frowns raises his eyebrows impatiently. Yamaguchi settles himself down on the far side of the couch and stars at his hands.  


"You know, I actually kind of already knew. That you were Crow." Tsukishima says as he tucks his legs beneath him. Yamaguchi eyes go wide as he stares at the other.  


"How?!" Yamaguchi exclaims with slight shock. Slight being an understatement. He was floored. He'd been so carful and Tsukishima had never showed any signs as to knowing.  


"Yamaguchi, we've been friends since we were kids. Did you honestly believe I couldn't recognize your voice? Plus you wear your hair like that all the time and your little cowlick is very distinctive." He grins smugly as he flicks te stubborn piece of hair. Yamaguchi hides his face in his hands and groans.  


"I can't believe that is what gave it away," he mumbled. Of all things it could have been!  


"Plus the night you bleed all over my room really confirmed it. I don't know anyone else with as many freckles as you," Tsukishima laughed as Yamaguchi groaned louder.  


"Stop," Yamaguchi whined dragging the 'o' out, "this is unbelievable."  


"How is that cut by the way?"  


"It's fine, but it should be completely healed by the end of this week, probably." Yamaguchi answered scratching the back of his neck. Tsukishima hums and stares off to the side. Their conversation lulls and unlike the night, it's comfortable and familiar.  


"So, do you really have a magical girl transformation?"  


"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughs while Tsukishima just shrugs.  


"It's an honest question."  


"No I don't have a magical girl transformation, though it'd be really cool if I did," Yamaguchi admitted and Tsukishima shakes his head. "My wings are my tattoos."  


"What?"  


"The tattoos, um, they're infused with the power of creation. The guy who did my tattoo accidentally made them come to life?" Yamaguchi explains weakly while Tsukishima stares on surprised. "Do you want to see?"  


Tsukishima nods and sits up in rapt attention. He's excited to see the wings and seeing a shirtless Yamaguchi is just a bonus. Yamaguchi stood from the couch and turned his now bare back toward Tsukishima.  


"Ready? Um, I've never actually seen it myself, so I don't know what it'll look like," Yamaguchi informed his friend who nodded in understanding. Yamaguchi nodded before letting the familiar warmth spread across his shoulders. Tsukishima let out a small gasp as he watched, transfixed at the sight.  


Ink rose from the tattooed wings looking as though it were liquid. It moved in fluid motions creating arches that rose above Yamaguchi's head. As it arched it also flowed to the floor like waterfalls. The masses of ink solidified as it went and soon two crow wings sprouted from Yamaguchi's back. The wings ruffled and spread before Yamaguchi turned to his friend.  


"Tsukki?"  


"That was..." Beautiful. Stunning. Mesmerizing. "Cool."  


"That's a relief. I was worried it'd look gross," Yamaguchi said with a nervous laugh.  


"Are they made of ink?" Tsukishima asked as Yamaguchi shrugged and raised a wing closer to the blonde. He reached his hand out felt the soft, flexible feathers as if they were authentic and weren't just a liquidly mass a few seconds prior. "Can you feel this?"  


"Uh, yeah. It feels nice though," Yamaguchi said as he sat down on the couch. He suppressed the rising blush that threatened to spill across his face. The feeling was comforting, but foreign. Similar to someone combing a hand through hair, only this was on his back and he was more aware of the touch. Honestly, Yamaguchi had longed for the feel of this since Tsukishima had done it the last time. He sighed contently feeling at ease once more despite all the worries he held earlier. He still has worries and somethings remain unresolved, but for now, with Tsukishima combing through his feathers, he was content.


	8. To the Nest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good heroes need a secret Lair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is probs my fav chapter  
> The dialog was pretty fun to write ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> Totally irrelevant but I saw Wonder Woman yesterday and !!!!! I'm in love! It was fantastic 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Frankly this was not how Tsukishima expected his day to go. It was his only day off and he was hoping to spend it relaxing and recouping the 10 years of his life he lost yesterday. He wasn't over that by a long shot. So you could say standing in the middle of a dingy, damp cellar was not helping his mood. It reeked of mold and death. The walls and floor were stained with who knows what and littered with stray garbage and broken glass. Tsukishima gaged the more he looked at the room. If he knew his day would have lead to this, he would have stayed in bed.  


His morning started out rough but nothing to hint at his current situation. Earlier that morning he woke up before the sun after a fitful sleep. Nightmares prevented him from actually getting any rest. So he got up and began breakfast because he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that morning. It was peaceful and quiet as he cooked and sipped his coffee.  


His mind was a mess of all the events from the night. The near death experience was going to plague his mind forever. The shady people were still out there and doing who knows what. The company's goal was a dangerous problem that only he knows exists. That needs to change. His conversation with Yamaguchi had eased any tension between them. He could tell Yamaguchi wasn't entirely comfortable with Tsukishima knowing. He hopes that will change as time goes on. Yamaguchi fighting by himself is dangerous and makes Tsukishima nervous.  


When Yamaguchi emerged from his room, they ate on the couch while watching what ever Yamaguchi had put on. Tsukishima hadn't been paying attention to the show too busy milling over thoughts and ideas.  


"I'm going to help you out," Tsukishima declared as he shifted to face Yamaguchi fully. The other looked surprised and confused by his sudden announcement.  


"Huh?"  


"I want to help you as Crow and bring down criminals."  


"Tsukki, you don't have any powers or any way to protect yourself against powers!" Yamaguchi exclaimed coping Tsukishima's position. Their legs were pressed together as Yamaguchi leaned forward with a serious frown. "You're not going to help me. I can do it myself. I have been doing it by myself."  


"I'm not going to be fighting with like fists. I meant I'll help you find them." Tsukishima rolled his eyes only a little offended.  


"How?" Yamaguchi questioned crossing his arms.  


"I'll be a tech guy and stuff," he said rubbing the back of his neck. 'It's sounded less stupid in my head,' he mentally berated himself.  


"And stuff?"  


"I can hack into things, use servalance to help you find the criminals, tell you when there's a break in or criminal activity."  


"Hacking is illegal, Tsukki," Yamaguchi deadpanned, "Just because you're a technology wiz doesn't mean you can abuse it."  


"Who says anyone would know it was me? I can scramble the signal and make it near impossible to track."  


Yamaguchi let out a dramatic sigh and rubbed his face. He flopped backward and covered his face with his arms. Tsukishima watched his friend trying to figure out how to convince Yamaguchi to let him help. He's confident that his idea would work. It would be beneficial for Yamaguchi and it would give Tsukishima a sense of security knowing how Yamaguchi was doing while fighting. Yamaguchi sat up quickly startling Tsukishima, his face set with a determined frown.  


"Are you sure about this?"  


"It will work," Tsukishima assured with a sharp nod.  


"What if people are able to track you? We can't do it here," Yamaguchi asked running a hand through his hair.  


"Then we'll do it somewhere else."  


"Like where? An old abandoned warehouse?"  


Tsukishima shrugged and the two lapsed into a silence with the television giving off background noise. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with an intense gaze as he thought.  


"So? Can I help?" Tsukishima asked after a few moments wringing his hands in his lap. Yamaguchi sighed and bit his lip.  


"Alright, but you can't do your techy stuff here."  


"Fine by me. We can find a place later."  


"So, I guess you can say you're going to be my wing man then," Yamaguchi said with a shit eating grin. Tsukishima frowned and grabbed a pillow from behind him before whacking Yamaguchi's head. The impact sent the other into a fit of laughter, proud of his awful pun. He retaliated with his own pillow, but Tsukishima easily dodged it before he pinned the other with his own pillow. Yamaguchi struggled for his pillow but his efforts proved fruitless due to his own laughing and Tsukishima tossing it out of his reach.  


'We were getting somewhere and he ruined it with a shitty pun. Why do I love this nerd?' Thought to himself as he admired the bright smile and peels of laughter from Yamaguchi. He wondered slightly what would happen if he kissed Yamaguchi I that moment. He blushed faintly at the thought and banished the thought. 'Now is not the time.'  


After Yamaguchi accepted his defeat Tsukishima left to take a shower and get prepared for the day. When he left the bathroom still damp and towel clad, Yamaguchi bound over to him in a craze.  


"Tsukki I found a place we can use!"  


Tsukishima had then foolishly followed his friend to the location. On their walk Yamaguchi rambled on and on about how 'it's perfect' and 'it's the best hideaway! No one will every look here!' Which brought them to Tsukishima's current situation.  


The filthy building was hidden like Yamaguchi said and near impossible to find if you weren't looking for anything suspicious or if you were flying by because of the enormous hole in the ceiling. Rundown apartments blocked the small building from the street, only visible through a sketchy alley way blocked by neglected garbage. Water damaged ceiling covered the main room and smelled heavily of mildew and bird poop. Pigeons clearly marking this as their bathroom, like anywhere else in the city. The second room was slightly smaller than entrance which seemed to be similar to a loading dock or storage area. The smaller room, where they currently stand, is dark and damp with a few broken chairs.  


"How did you find this dump?" Tsukishima asked kicking a can across the ground.  


"Ah well... It's a funny story actually. I, um, was just learning to fly and stuff and kind of fell. Through the roof." Yamaguchi answered with a weak laugh. Tsukishima grimaced slightly at the thought of Yamaguchi falling through a roof.  


"Graceful," He snorted and Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him.  


"Anyway! This can be like our base!" Yamaguchi said running to the center of the room and stretching his arms out.  


"Base?"  


"Yeah! we can be like the cool heroes on tv shows like Batman! Have our own secret lair," Yamaguchi grinned and bounced on his heels with glee.  


"This place is disgusting," Tsukishima protested wrinkling his nose at the mess.  


"We can clean it up! There's already chairs and a table-"  


"That are broken."  


"-all we have to do is to bring the stuff we need here and clean a bit-"  


"You mean a lot. Setting off a bomb would be less of a disaster."  


"-Tsukki! Stop interrupting and being negative." Yamaguchi huffed waving his hand in the other's face. Tsukishima grinned smugly at his suffering.  


"How long do you think this would take? I don't have much time between class and work and you have even less free time," Tsukishima pointed out shuffling trash into a pile with his feet.  


"Well if we get started today we might get somewhere? I can always stop by when there's no crime," Yamaguchi said with a shrug. "But no matter how long it takes, you can't deny it's a pretty decent place. Now the baddies can't track the computer hacking stuff to our apartment!"  


"Doesn't mean this place isn't less disgusting," Tsukishima replied stuffing his hands into his pockets.  


"So lets make it undisgusting!"  


"Thats not even a word."  


And so, they got to work. They grabbed brooms, dust pans, trash bags, and other cleaning essentials from their apartment. They began in the smaller room seeing as the ceiling debris was large. That was a problem for another day or never. Tsukishima was thankful he hadn't come across any rats or other disease infested animal. He of course cursed very loudly and jumped across the room when he stumbled upon a nest of cockroaches. Yamaguchi had been tasked with picking through shady corners and possible hiding places after that. They left once the sun had disappeared, however, they hardly made a dent in the cleaning process.  


The following week held sparse visits to their hideout. Between classes and work, the pair went alone or on some rare occasions together when their schedules allowed for it. The trash was tossed outside in the over filled dumpsters. The dust was cleared away with many sneezing and coughing fits. Broken chairs and tables were repaired with miscalinious items. It took nearly three weeks before the space was deemed clean enough for them to start setting up their things.  


That process was longer and more stressful. Tsukishima was not comfortable with just leaving his very expensive and very important computers and devices laying around for anyone to take should they stumble upon it. Not to mention the lack of electricity. So this lead to finding a door and locks to install. It was enough to ease his worries for the moment, but he vowed to save enough to buy a security system or until he made one himself. Tsukishima had taken it upon himself to find an electrical source because Yamaguchi was clueless in that area. While Tsukishima handled his equipment, Yamaguchi started clearing away broken glass and other potentially dangerous shrapnel in the entrance way. Neither of them wanted to accidentally injure themselves on something.  


The next few weeks were filled with determination and a bit of frustration. However, the room was clean and all the equipment was up and running. The two friends slumped in rickety chairs as they admired their work.  


The tables were pushed to the back of the room with computers, devices and wires cluttering the corner. A third table was centered to the right side of the room with maps and various other papers scattered on the top. Yamaguchi had started taping pictures and articles to the wall regarding the attacks by the colossal. Anything he thought held vital information was on the wall highlighted or circled. Yamaguchi had also smuggled in a bag of snacks over the course of the last week. Said bag was placed before the two, each with a snack in hand as they rested for the first time in many weeks of cleaning and labor.  


"Hey Tsukki, we should name this place," Yamaguchi said looking over at his tired friend.  


"What, abandoned building with a giant hole in the ceiling isn't good enough?"  


"We need a code name! So when we're out we can just bring it up without anyone knowing what we're talking about!"  


"Ok. What do you suggest we call this place?" Tsukishima asked placing his feet into Yamaguchi's lap. The other pouted but made no move to push him off, too consumed with thoughts of a name. He gasped and sat up in his seat with a triumphant grin. Tsukishima's heart did not flutter at the sight nor did he think it was cute. Nope.  


"I've got one! How about we call it the nest," he grinned with a glint in his eyes. Tsukishima let out a loud and disgusted groan and shook his head.  


"Why? Just why?" he complained rubbing his eyes.  


"It's good and you know it! It's not like you have any ideas," Yamaguchi beamed as he finished his snack and tossed it into the trash.  


"Well when I do we're changing it. You're way too into this," Tsukishima grumbled while Yamaguchi jumped from his seat having removed Tsukishima's feet from his lap.  


"C'mon Tsukki it's almost night! Lets try out our set up and go kick some bad guy butt!" Yamaguchi cheered pulling the other from his seat. Tsukishima simply grinned before sitting behind his computer screen and turned it on.


	9. He took the midnight train going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro of Wrangler and more battles with the colossal! Dun dun dun....  
> Yamaguchi doesn't like the media and wishes people thought before they wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job!! However the hours are long and unpredictable so updates may not be Sundays :( Hopefully I'll stay on time with the updates, but no promises dx
> 
> Also, I Remember when this was going to be a cute fic with fluff and tons of cliches....it has gone in a very different direction 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Panic. Fear. Rage. Worthless. Useless. Weakness. Crying. Screaming. Debris. Chaos. Pain. Loss. Defeat  


Ennoshita coughed roughly, spitting out blood and spit on the ground. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He never would have predict an outcome like this. It had been a simple bank robbery by a harmless criminal he had dealt with before. But then it showed up and everything went to hell.  


He had been able to apprehend the criminal and the police were on their way. The hostages were on edge but unharmed. Everything was going fine. He let his guard down and wasn't prepared. No one was.  


The floors rumbled lowly, hardly noticeable and the only warning sign before chaos consumed the area. The stain glass window above the door shattered, raining down upon the people below. People screamed and ran for cover under desks and teller stations. The looming figure roared with rage from its perch on the sill of the broken window.  


Panic. Fear.  


The civilians screamed and froze with terror as their gaze fell upon the colossal. Ennoshita stood astonished, afraid and panicked, but he pushed it away. He's Wrangler, he can't afford to hesitate now. He released his hold on the robber and flung his rope at the being. It latched on to its wrist and Wrangler let a high voltage of electricity that could paralyze an elephant. But it remained standing now only angrier. He wasn't prepared for the colossal to grab the rope and pull. Wrangler was tossed across the room like a doll as the monstrosity swung the rope around.  


Rage.  


His frame trembled from the impact as he stood up again. The ground gave way as the colossal jumped to the floor. The people scurried away to the walls cowering as far from the being as possible. It's focus remained on Wrangler as his hands sparked dangerously. He's never let this much voltage to course through his hands always low as to not harm people. However this thing was no human and was by far the most dangerous thing anyone has come across. So he didn't hold back.  


They clashed in the middle. He was dwarfed by the immense size and strength. However, compared to the beast, he was small and nimble. Weaving out of reach but close enough to deliver painful shocks. He should have known he couldn't dodge forever. He just wanted to stall for time, so others can arrive. He should have been faster.  


Worthless. Useless. Weakness.  


The colossal grabbed him, encasing his entire arm with its hand. He screamed out as it tightened its grip. It held him above the floor and toward its face. Mocking him. Laughing at him. He clenched his teeth before shooting his hand out and letting out a dangerous amount of power into the being's face and head. A pained and raged roar left the colossal as it ripped Wrangler away from itself. Throwing him across the room once more. 'A soft spot,' Ennoshita thought with a grin of triumph.  


Crying. Screaming.  


His vision blurred with pain. His entire arm burning and raging protest of movement. He ground his teeth and blinked away the haze. He should have been faster. The being was beyond angry. And attacked anything it set its eyes on. The walls, desks, floor, chairs, windows, people.  


Debris. Chaos.  


It launched its self at a beam. It crumbled and burst. Chunks flew in all directions causing craters on impact. Wrangler burst many to smaller pieces with a jolt of power as he urged the civilians to leave. The door was clear and the building was loosing stability the more the colossal destroyed. There wasn't many people. They moved quickly to the door, but not quick enough. Their escape caught the colossal's attention and it threw a heap of a pillar at the door. Ennoshita hesitated and wouldn't be fast enough for the best angle. So with his arm raging in pain he sent out a surge of electcirty at the hurtling object. It burst into a dust at the last possible moment. He should have been faster. He shouldn't have turned his back.  


Pain. Pain. PAIN.  


The colossal had smacked him sending him skidding across the floor. His body screaming with pain. He was the only one left inside and as a result the main focus of the colossal. His attacks were weak and futile against the thick skin. He was slow and clumsy with his dodging.  


Loss. Defeat.  


He lay against the debris covered floor. His lungs burned, skin stinging from cuts, his body ached from bruising and his entire frame cried in pain. He should have been faster. He should have been prepared. He shouldn't have let his guard down. Should not have hesitated. His vision was hazy as he watched Guardian, Dragon Slayer and Zephyr fight off the colossal. They had arrived a few moments after he was thrown against the ground for the hundredth time. He watched on as he lay useless and unable to move.  


Defeat.  


~  


It had been a few days since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi officially set up the Nest. Tsukishima was still unable to find a name to replace 'the Nest'. The two sit in the rickety chairs that they hope to replace at some point, Yamaguchi browses his phone, resting his feet on the blonde's lap as he attempts to sleep. The silence is comfortable only broken by the squeaking of wood or the coos of pigeons.  


Yamaguchi frowns as he is continually assaulted with harsh articles on the latest colossal attack. This attack had been unlike the ones before. Before the being attacked in broad daylight in the streets clear for all to see. However, this had been hidden from the eyes of the public inside a bank of unsuspecting people who just suffered through a hostage situation. The articles and reports flooded the web within the few hours after the attack. Each more critical and angry than the last. Nearly all the people were injured mentally or physically. The building was a broken skeleton of its former self after the fight ended.  


The articles started with pointing out all the bad things that happened. Blaming the Colossal and warning everyone to be on high alert because now inside of buildings were unsafe from attack. But then as the week passed, articles began pointing fingers on the hero at the scene, Wrangler. The writers belittled his efforts and abilities. They drowned out any positive publicity with the tidal wave of criticism and hate.  


The articles bad mouthed Wrangler in anyway they could. Some even went as far as making up lies. One even claimed Wrangler cowered behind a desk while the Colossal attacked the building, leaving the civilians undefended. The authors raged on about his poor ability to defeat the colossal and how weak his powers were. They claimed he "didn't try hard enough" against the colossal. "He gave up before the fight even stared," they say. "What hero can't defend and protect?"  


Yamaguchi glared daggers at his phone as he read the last article that popped onto his screen. He stood eruptedly from his seat drawing Tsukishima's attention to him. He raised a brow questioningly as Yamaguchi stormed toward the door.  


"I'm going out," he supplied pulling down his mask, his wings sprouting from his back. He shot up through the gapping hole in the ceiling and into the cool night sky. His anger rising as he recalls the false and lame accusations and hatred toward Wrangler. A hero who gave his all and put up a good fight against the colossal. He held it off for longer than Guardian had when the colossal first appeared.  


"Are there no heroes capable of protecting people? Are we even safe?"  


The articles were full of it. They're trying to grab people's attention and psych people out. They don't know what it is like to be in that kind of situation. The constant need to be alert of the surrounds, people, and the opponent.  


"They're ridiculous!" Yamaguchi growls to himself. He flys without direction, soaring on the currents and drafts. Usually he's able to brush the criticism away after a few minutes of flying. He focuses on the successes and saved lives, but this takes longer. He's more frustrated than usual because of the journalists ignorance and idiocy. He's flown half way across the city by the time he's gathered some sense of calm. He's still in a sour mood but it is easily pushed away. Without any emotional distraction he's able to take in the sights and sounds of the city below. Though it's loud he's able to pick out yelling that isn't road rage or angry pedestrians. He follows the voices to a roof with two tense figures. They're hidden in shadows of the night but he's able to tell they look ready to fight. So he lands heavily between them and raises his wings to make himself appear bigger. The two jump back, the smaller of the two falling into his rear with a squawk of surprise. He recovers quickly and jumps to his feet while waving his arms around.  


"You're Crow!" He shouts while pointing. Yamaguchi mentally slaps himself for not being able to see the brightly colored outfit of Wildfire from the sky. He glanced over his shoulder and spies the misty cloud that is Shadow King.  
"Ah-Wildfire! Sorry I thought you two were causing trouble," he apologized and folded his wings behind his back.  


"It's cool, Shadow is a pretty shady looking guy, so I'd think he'd be up to something bad too," Wildfire grinned with his hands on his hips.  


"Hey! You ass," Shadow King yells appearing beside his partner and smacking his head. Crow starts as Shadow King fully emerges from the shadow he walked through.  


"It's true!" Wildfire argues punching the other in the arm.  


"Alright, I'll just go then," Crow announced, backing away from the two bickering heroes.  


"Wait! I have a question for you," Wildfire says abruptly launching toward him.  


"Really?"  


"Yeah! How do you hide your wings? I've asked around, but know one seems to know."  


"You dumbass! You can't just ask that out of no where!" Shadow King scolds as he stands beside Wildfire.  


"Why not? It's not like you're not curious," Wildfire retorted crossing his arms with a frown.  


"At least I would have been less rude," Shadow taunted.  


"Oh so asking how would you hide wings is rude but asking how you go to the bathroom in a one piece isn't?"  


"You asked someone how they go to the bathroom in a one piece?" Crow chuckled behind his hand.  


"It's a serious question! Like what if you really have to go. With pants they just slide off." Shadow King defends himself.  


"That's just weird! And it didn't even relate to the conversation!"  


"Who'd you ask?" Crow asks his laughs subsiding.  


"Me! We were talking about the colossal and he said 'how do crap in that?' Out of no where! He's so vulgar. Say poop!" Wildfire explains his hands waving as he talked.  


"Shut up!" His partner yells as he pushes down on the others head. "We weren't even talking! You were ranting and have been the entire day."  


"So you weren't even listening! The entire time!"  


"Oh the latest attack," crow mumbled to himself.  


"Yeah, those stupid reporters are making things up about Wrangler. They're all dumb," Wildfire says clenching his fists at his sides. The air grew considerably warmer around him.  


"They're just trying to get attention. It'll blow over soon enough," Crow assures fiddling with his fingers.  


"This time is different though. Guardian said that Wrangler was considering leaving. He's believing what they're saying," Wildfire says rubbing a hand through his hair.  


"Calm down you're gonna set the roof on fire," Shadow King chides after the heat gets to a concerning temperature.  


"Im just angry they think fighting that thing is easy! It's clearly impossible for just one person to take down the colossal!" Wildfire frowns but takes a few calming breathes.  


"Maybe we should start working in groups then?" Crow suggests with a shrug.  


"Maybe those idiots should realize how strong that thing is," Wildfire pouts.  


"But we're stronger, so we'll take it down," Shadow declares with what Crow would assume is a smirk.  


"Right! We're gonna prove how good heroes are and then they'll think twice before slandering heroes again," Wildfire agrees smacking a fist against his hand.  


"I just hope we're able to stop the thing" Crow states with a sigh as he looks at the sky.  


"Don't worry about it. We'll all get stronger and then we'll take it down," Wildfire assures clapping a hand on his shoulder.  


'Hopefully,' Yamaguchi thinks to himself as he forces a small smile to appease the smaller hero. Based on everything that's happened he doesn't think it'll be that easy. The colossal hardly gets hurt by anything thrown its way. Not to mention it always disappears before the fight is even over. It can attack anywhere at any time. Not to mention, not all heroes work in pairs, so the solo heroes have higher risks if they're attacked. This villain is unlike anything anyone has faced before and no one is prepared.  


~  


The night had cooled as it dragged on causing Yamaguchi to shiver as he flew toward the Nest. After his conversation with Wildfire and Shadow King, he made a lap around the city. Without any crimes or fights to catch his attention, he made his way back slowly. His thoughts were muddy with worry and despair, constantly playing out scenarios of what the future held.  


He zipped into the roof's hole and landed gracefully with hardly any noise. Entering the smaller room he spotted Tsukishima at the desk piled with computers and various pieces of equipment. The blonde looked up from his screen and made his way over to Yamaguchi, who slumped onto one of the chairs.  


"So why'd you leave in such a hurry?" He asks as he stands above the slouched hero.  


"Oh, I was aggravated by some articles I read. I flew around for a bit to clear my mind," Yamaguchi says removing his mask and fiddling with it in his lap.  


"What articles was it this time?"  


"About the colossal attack and Wrangler. Those journalists don't know what they're talking about. They made Wrangler out to be...lazy and a bad hero." Yamaguchi huffed pressing his lips together in a frown.  


"They just want money and people to read they're articles," Tsukishima assures crossing his arms over his chest loosely.  


"I know, but they went to far. I met with Wildfire and Shadow King while I was out and Wildfire said the Wrangler was considering no longer being a hero. He believes what those people are saying," Yamaguchi said sitting up and staring at Tsukishima with wide eyes.  


"It'll blow over. Those journalists are nimrods and you shouldn't listen to them," Tsukishima sighs after a few moments of staring. It was clear Yamaguchi was worked up about the news and Tsukishima hated the frazzled expression his friend wore.  


"I know but the colossal is dangerous. It can attack at any moment at any place. Our map shows the attacks are completely random!" Yamaguchi exclaims as he moves to stand before the wall covered in photos, articles and a layout of the city. Red string ran across the wall in erratic placements connecting articles and pictures to the map. Yamaguchi scowls at the wall as though it has offended him.  


"Okay, first this is your weird conspiracy board," Tsukishima smirks and gestures to wall before turning toward Yamaguchi, "Second, I have a surprise."  


"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Yamaguchi asks as he follows Tsukishima to his cluttered desk. He sits before his laptop and brings up a page of coding. Yamaguchi looks from the screen to his friend and back again. Tsukishima wears a triumphant smirk as he looks up at Yamaguchi. He is clueless as to what the combination of letters and signs mean, but it must be mind-blowing based on Tsukishima's demeanor.  


"Your conspiracy board is a good idea, but it doesn't show patterns well. So I've been working on developing a program that will track and organize the attacks by the colossal. Based on the specification, it'll run all possible relations. Whether it be something obvious, like locations, or minuscule, like time or people around the area, this program will find it." Tsukishima explains his face lighting up as he goes on. Yamaguchi gapes at the other as he takes in the information. Definitely mind-blowing.  


"How long have you been working on this?" He asks with a soft voice of awe.  
"Few weeks or so. It's still in the early stages and it still has glitches and all that stuff," Tsukishima shrugs and turns to admire his work. "When it's completed it'll alert us of any connections and even predict the next attack based on the information."  


"That's amazing! Could it alert us when it is attacking? So when it appears people can know and get there quick! So authorities don't have to wait for calls or tons of damages," Yamaguchi questions leaning over Tsukishima's shoulder peering at the screen.  


"Maybe...I'd have to make that a separate program. I'd also have to set up scans and other monitors around the city. Hack the security feeds too?" Tsukishima thinks aloud. He rubs his chin as he thinks over the requirements.  


"It'd be super helpful! It'd prevent something like the bank attack from happening again," Yamaguchi supplements with wide eyes.  


"The alert would have to go to the other heroes and authorities and not just us."  


"Is that possible? It'd be like an airdrop on iPhones, right?"  


"It'd take time. I'm not sure how much time though. I'll give it a shot and hopefully I'll come up with something," Tsukishima shrugs running a hand through his hair and resting it on his neck.  


"Tsukki you're so cool!" Yamaguchi exclaims spinning the chair around to face him and gripping the arm rests to hold it in place. Tsukishima looks startled but quickly recovers with a smirk. A faint blush dusts his ears at the praise and joyful expression on Yamaguchi's face.  


"I didn't do anything. It was your idea."  


Yamaguchi's heart flutters as he takes in their close proximity and Tsukishima's blush. 'Cute,' he cooes internally with a small smile.  


"Well you're the one that's making all the tech stuff happen! You're so cute- Cool! I mean cool! Cool 'n smart!" Yamaguchi says frantically his face warming at his slip. Tsukishima's eyes widen a bit, but smooths out his expression. He pushes his glasses up and averts his gaze to the side. Yamaguchi leans away and stares anywhere but Tsukishima.  


Before either is able to respond, a shrill beep alerts the two of a crime in progress. Tsukishima swings to the computer screen while Yamaguchi dawns on his mask.  


"Bank robbery on 44th," Tsukishima informs plainly. Yamaguchi gives a sharp nod before he is off. His mind a whirlwind of panicked and embarrassed thoughts.  


'I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! DID HE HEAR IT? AHHHHHHH, of course he heard it! I said it so loudly and obviously! I hope he forgets that entire exchange!' He screams to himself as he launches into the cool night.   


At his desk Tsukishima shoves his face into his hands, glasses askew and heart hammering. He lets a dopey grin take over his face, only allowing it because no one is there to witness it.  


'He called me cute!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, actually asked the bathroom question bc it seems like a hassle just to go to the bathroom. Like ya gotta full on strip to go!


	10. The Misadventures of Kageyama and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata make an appearance!! (Again)  
> They're trying their best :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH I didn't post yesterday DX  
> I also am struggling keeping up with writing 
> 
> I feel like this fic is just going down hill in legibility tbh so sorry 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

As the warm months began to cool into autumn, Tsukishima was forced out of old warehouse (he's not calling it the Nest no matter what Yamaguchi says). He hates the cold and that place was drafty enough to be an icebox. It's the afternoon and he'd been hoping to kill time before his next class by working on the programs that will track and alert activity from the colossal. However, those plans were derailed by his inability to move his frozen fingers after a few minutes of suffering in the warehouse. Unable to deal with those horrendous conditions, Tsukishima grabbed his laptop and trekked to the university's library. Despite the confidentiality of the program he decided that the warmth was worth the risk. Plus Tsukishima prided himself in avoiding others and was confident no one would catch a glance at his screen. He's also positive no one would be able to comprehend what he's doing, so he has nothing to worry about.  


He's able to accomplish a significant amount of the program compared to what he attempted in the unforgiving cold. He's content in his solitude in the far back corner of the library. Hidden behind neglected book shelves with a clear view of all the bustling and sleep deprived students. Tsukishima lets out a soft breathe of air as he stretches out his tired limbs. But of course, all good things must come to an end. Tsukishima scowls and returns to his work as Kageyama plops down in the vacant chair next to Tsukishima. Kageyama looks equally disgruntled by this situation as he takes out his books all the while glaring at nearly everything.  


"This place is packed and this was the only seat left," Kageyama explained after a few moments of tense silence. Tsukishima let out a scoff not sparing a glance to the other. The silence consumes the two, only filled with taping of keys and a restless pencil.  


Tsukishima grits his teeth and ignores the endless fidgeting and noises. He is determined to finish this program or at least make decent progress. He stares at the blinking curser as he mulls over the next set of codes to plug in. He massages his temples and leans back in his chair when he feels Kageyama's periodic glances turn into uncomfortable staring.  


"May I help you?" He grounds out, glaring at the other who has the gall to look away as though he hadn't just been caught staring. Tsukishima rolls his eyes as Kageyama glances from his computer, to his work, and back again before turning to Tsukishima.  


"What is that?" He asks now openly staring at Tsukishima's screen. The rows upon rows of codings stare back at him.  


"It's a computer," Tsukishima smirks as Kageyama glares.  


"You know what I mean!" He growls out before pointing to the screen,"what's all that stuff."  


"Probably nothing your small brain could understand," Tsukishima shrugs.  


"You're an ass."  


"Thanks."  


"Just tell me what it is," Kageyama grumbles sitting back in his chair, his work having been long forgotten.  


"Why?"  


"Why not? Are you doing something illegal?" Kageyama furrows brows and leans toward Tsukishima, an attempt to look intimidating Tsukishima assumes.  


"Oh yeah, it's super illegal. Im currently hacking into the government mainframe, so I can have access to all their information. Then I'll sell it all on the black market in turn making me rich as a hell. I'm a evil genius, I know," Tsukishima says flatly all the while looking Kageyama dead in the eye. Tsukishima wants to laugh at how Kageyama's express morphs into one of shock. 'This idiot actually believes me,' he thinks amused while trying to maintain a straight face.  


"Really?" Kageyama asks genuinely as he glances at the screen again. "How?"  


"You're a complete idiot," Tsukishima chuckles astounded by Kageyama's gullibility.  


"I'm not! Your the idiot for doing illegal shit," Kageyama retorts with an unnecessary heavy stare. Tsukishima glares at him having reached an uncomfortable level of weirded out.  


"Your the idiot for believing that. These are codes as in something used to make websites and programs," Tsukishima huffs no longer amused by toying with Kageyama.  


"Prove it," The other retorts with a smug look.  


"I'm leaving," Tsukishima grunts gathering his things and vacates the table. His irritation rolling off him in waves as he feels Kageyama's piercing gaze on the back of his head. Having to deal with the cold was less aggravating than dealing with Kageyama.  


~  


Being perceptive was not one of the qualities used to describe Kageyama. He is rather dense and oblivious. He knows this is a half truth anyway. He prides himself in his awareness of the ball when playing volleyball. Always knowing the location of the ball and other players while on the court. Most recently, he's also prided himself in his new ability of being able to see more through shadows. At first it was difficult to utilize in such a way, but he's more or less has the hang of it. Kageyama also swore to only use it when it's necessary and for serious events. Which is why his spying on Tsukishima through the shadows is justifiable.  


After seeing the shady content on Tsukishima's computer and the shifty answers he gave was probable cause for Kageyama to suspect he was up to no good. As a hero, Kageyama is obligated to find out all his secrets and what he is up to. In reality he had never pegged Tsukishima to be a villain, just an ass. But after thinking for a few minutes (hours), things began to fall into place and Kageyama drew to conclusion of Tsukishima being a villain. Tsukishima was a jerk, enjoyed the suffering of others, and was arrogant. Recently, Tsukishima had been spending less time with their group, claiming to be at work or studying. Even during the few times he's hung around with them he'd always be on his computer or phone and hardly interacting with anyone. Kageyama was determined to stop Tsukishima and what ever he has planned.  


However, the past hour has only reveled that he takes an extremely boring class. Tsukishima was also being very attentive and taking notes, his computer tucked away in his bag. Kageyama suppressed a sigh as he removed his mind from the shadowed corner of the classroom. How was he supposed to find out what Tsukishima was up to if he was in class? Also who actually takes notes?  


Kageyama lets his head fall into his book in defeat. A buzz from his pocket brought his attention to his phone. The screen displayed a text from Hinata from their previous conversation on what type of volleyball was better. Hinata was clearly wrong, but he continued to fight the loosing battle. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he ignored the text and sent one of his own.

Sho:  


>>Come 2 library  


<<< ?????? Dont Change teh subject!!  


>> Shut up go to the library  


<<< .....fine but THSI CONVO ISNT OVER! >:(((

Kageyama huffed before locking the screen and glancing back at his book. He stared it down with a frown for a solid few minutes before shoving it back into his bag. He read a page so that was more than he'd expected to get done. He was scrolling through his phone as he waited for Hinata to run in. It was a short wait, but Hinata wasted no time in complaining to Kageyama about how this was the last place he wanted to be. The ginger fell into the seat next Kageyama and dropped his bag to the floor.  


"Stop complaining, I don't wanna be here either," Kageyama frowned pushing down on Hinata's head which evoked a loud whine of protest.  


"Then why are we here! We could be getting meat buns!" Hinata exclaimed shoving the assulting hand away from his person.  


"Because I need to tell you something very confidential," Kageyama said dropping his voice and leaning down and closer to Hinata. Hinata furrowed his brows and leaned down as well glancing over his shoulder in search of prying eyes.  


"What's so secret-y that we gotta be in the library?"  


"Don't draw attention to us when I tell you, got it?" Kageyama said as Hinata nodded seriously. His body was nearly bouncing in anticipation and curiosity. "Ok, so Tsukishima is a villain-"  


"What!" Hinata nearly shouted bolting up from his hunched over position.  


"I said not to draw attention to us dumbass!" Kageyama scolded slamming a hand over Hinata's mouth and dragging him back down. Kageyama reeled in disgust and ripped his hand away when he felt Hinata lick it.  


"How do you know?" Hinata glared up at the other who frantically wipes the infected hand on his pants.  


"I saw his computer and it had weird codes on it. It wasn't a website, just a bunch of letters, numbers and symbols. When I asked he said he was hacking the government's mainframe and stealing all the information." Kageyama explained as Hinata nodded along.  


"But why would he tell you what he was really doing?" Hinata asked rubbing his chin.  


"He thinks we're dumb, so he probably figured I wouldn't believe him."  


"Mmm, what's he gonna do with the information? Is he gonna overthrow the government?"  


"He said he's going to sell it all at the black market. Probably to the heads of criminal organizations." Kageyama shrugged sitting back in his chair.  


"He's really a villain. Damn," Hinata said with wide eyes slumping against the back of the chair," We gotta stop him."  


"Obviously! We'd be shitty heroes if we just let him do this," Kageyama stated with a glare.  


"We gotta collect enough evidence and then we have to catch him in the act," Hinata declared running plans of action through his head. Kageyama gave a nod of agreement as he also brainstormed plans.  


"We'll tail him from a distance so he won't know we're on to him. We'll have the element of surprise when we catch him," Kageyama grinned turning toward Hinata who wore an equally determined expression.  


"He won't know what hit him."  


~  


If only it were that easy. The pair of heroes were growing impatient and irritated. For the past three days they followed their friend around in hopes of catching him in the act of committing crimes. However, they followed him as he attended classes, went to work, did chores and, worst of all, studied. Tsukishima led a boring, dull life and the heroes were loosing hope. Hinata was the first to break. He was tired of watching Tsukishima's repetitive day tasks. He came to the conclusion nothing exciting ever happened in his life and that's why the blonde was always so irritable and mean. Kageyama however, held strong to his suspicion and kept monitoring him. They were so close to revealing Tsukishima's hidden intentions. He could feel it.  


The fourth day was shaping up to be like all the others as they sat on the roof in their hero costumes across the street from Tsukishima's work. The music store was small with wide glass windows that made it easy to spy into the building. Tempo's, the store, was usually only busy on the weekends and afternoons based on what they observed. Hinata grumbled as he paced around the roof top, burning off his impatient energy. Kageyama sat toward the edge of the building, hidden with the shadow of the building beside them. If Hinata were to guess he'd say they have been on the roof for nearly three hours. With a another sigh, he flopped onto the ground and played with stray rocks and pebbles that littered the surface.  


"Can we be done already? He's clearly not going to do anything while he's at work," he pouted throwing pebbles at the wall.  


"He might do something! Besides we need to follow him when he's done," Kageyama grumbled, his attention glued to the shop below.  


"That doesn't mean we have to stand around waiting for his shift to end! We already know it's like 6 hours long or something," Hinata groaned waving his arms in frustration.  


"Then you go do something. I'll be the better hero and watch our target," Kageyama said crossing his arms and stared at Hinata smugly.  


"What! Now way I'm letting you beat me! I bet I'll catch him doing something illegal before you do!" Hinata exclaimed hopping up and moved to the edge.  


"I was the one who saw him doing it in the first place!"  


"But I'll be the one to catch him doing it."  


"Like hell you will! You'll give yourself away and he'll know you're following him from miles away," Kageyama grunted and shoved Hinata toward the center of the roof.  


"Shut up! I can be sneaky if I want!" Hinata defended pushing Kageyama back. Kageyama pushed back against Hinata's hand as the two shouted insults.  


"You couldn't sneak behind someone in traffic you're so loud," Kageyama said continuing to push against Hinata's hands.  


"Well at least I'll know where he is!"  


"So will I!"  


"Oh yeah?"  


"Yeah! And I'd also sneak up on him without him ever knowing."  


"Good luck with sneaking if you didnt even see him leave," Hinata grinned smugly as Kageyama hesitated. He furrowed his brows when he spun around to see the spot behind the cash register devoid of the blonde.  


"Ha ha, you didn't see him leave," Hinata grinned crossing his arms as he watched Kageyama scan the crowded street below.  


"You idiot we need to find him!" Kageyama shouted pointing to the street.  


"I know where he went because I was being observant as all good heroes do," Hinata smirked as he jumped onto the building to their right before running across roof tops. Kageyama followed behind closely as he scanned the street. After a turn, he caught sight of Tsukishima walking briskly through the floods of people.  


The two heroes leaped across various obstacles as they followed their target. Kageyama frowned in confusion as Tsukishima diverted from his usual route toward his apartment. Instead the blonde headed farther from the center of the city. The buildings began to loose integrity and sturdiness the farther they went. Many were cracked and crumbling with 'no trespassing' signs displayed on the doors and boarded up windows. Trash covered the sidewalks and curbs while the street became broken and riddled with potholes. The air grew warmer as it always did when Hinata focused and prepared for a fight. The streets were no longer traveled by other people, only the heroes and Tsukishima.  


The sun began its decent, casting hues of orange and dark shadows in the alleys and buildings. Yet Tsukishima continued on, his posture relaxed and comfortable. A few minutes passed by before he halted before a trash infested alleyway with an overflowing dumpster blocking the majority of it. Tsukishima hesitated for only a moment before hopping over the bags and disappearing into the darkened alley. The two heroes exchanged a look before descending from the roof and into the filthy alley. Kageyama slipped through the shadows directly into the alleyway and waited as Hinata clambered through the bags of trash. It was fairly long and narrow, the two unable to walk side by side. Kageyama lead and navigated until they reached a shabby door.  


"What is this place?" Hinata asked peaking over Kageyama's arm and assessing the door.  


"Maybe his lair?"  


"How'd he find this though? Does he explore abandoned places as a hobby or something? Or are all evil people drawn to creepy places?"  


"Who cares. Lets just sneak in and see what he's up to," Kageyama whispered as he opened the door quietly.  


It swung open with ease and without noise, allowing the two to creep in unnoticed. The room was large and destroyed with rubble piled in the middle and on the sides of the room. A gaping hole allowed the setting sun to illuminate the room enough to see. The two split up as they followed the walls for any sign of Tsukishima. Hinata spies the door and motions for Kageyama. The other joins him and looks through the shadows into the room. It's smaller and clean with desks and chairs neatly placed around the room. He can't see much from his vantage point but is able to spot Tsukishima. Kageyama pulls away and turns toward Hinata.  


"He's in the far back of the room at a desk. Cause a distraction so he'll move away from the desk. I'll trap him then," Kageyama whispered and Hinata gave a nod. Kageyama slipped into the shadow and emerged in the smaller room. He remained in the dark and waited for his moment to strike.  


Hinata wasted no time before he caused a ruckus on the other side of the door. Tsukishima glared, only pushing away from the desk when the noise happened again.  


"The hell?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the door. After more concerning noises, Tsukishima grabbed a metal pipe that leaned against the wall before walking around his desk. Kageyama moved quickly as his chance arose. He urged shadows across the floor and toward Tsukishima like lethal snakes. The shadows coiled around Tsukishima who let out a cruse as his limbs were pinned to his body. Kageyama stepped out of the darkened corner of the room and shoved the shadows that encased Tsukishima to the back wall.  


"Wildfire it's clear," He called and the door swung open immediately.  


"What the-?" Tsukishima gasps narrowing his eyes at the intruders.  


"We caught you in the act and you can't deny you're crimes," Wildfire exclaims pointing an accusing finger at the pinned Tsukishima.  


"My crimes?" He blanches and shifts against the shadowy bonds.  


"We know what you've been up to and we won't let you get away with it," Wildfire crosses his arms and lifting his head.  


"Get away with what exactly?" Tsukishima cocks his head with a bored expression.  


"You're illegally hacking into unauthorized areas and obtaining confidential information," Shadow King states as Wildfire nods beside him. Tsukishima hesitates his expression contorting into concentration.  


"Where's your proof? You can't charge me without evidence," Tsukishima points out and stares the heroes down.  


"You were seen in the act and there's no doubt more evidence on those computers," Shadow King says and gestures to the cluttered desk.  


"Seen by who?"  


"Not something we can tell you," Wildfire chides.  


"On the contrary, I have the right to face my accuser," Tsukishima grins smugly while Kageyama and Hinata glance at each other at a loss for a comeback.  


"Well, they want to remain anonymous," Shadow King states resting his hands on his hips.  


"In that case, you really do need evidence before you take me in and accuse me of something that may be false. And it is by the way. It's false," Tsukishima explains looking down at the heroes.  


"I believe our source is very credible," Wildfire pushes and lifts his chin.  


"This is ridiculous. Let me go and then leave. You have nothing against me," Tsukishima grumbles and struggles to free himself.  


"Nope, not happen," Wildfire bounces on his heels.  


"What is going on here?"  


At the voice the two heroes whirl around to see a very tense and confused Crow with his wings flared.  


"Crow? What are you doing here?" Wildfire asks tilting his head as the other hero approaches them.  


"I could ask you the same thing," Crow states with a frown.  


"We tracked this guy down because he's hacking into the government mainframe and selling confidential information at the black market," Wildfire explains with a nod.  


"The black market isn't a place you idiot. Also, no im not. Where'd you even hear that?" Tsukishima demands glaring harshly.  


"He's not! He's my partner! He's not a criminal," Crow says waving his hands at the notion.  


"What? How's this guy your partner?" Wildfire exclaims gesturing widely to the still trapped boy on the wall.  


"Ah, could you let him go now?" Crow asks as he walks over to the mass of shadow pinning Tsukishima. Shadow King frowns but retracts the shadows letting Tsukishima fall. Crow catches his partner easily and checks him over.  


"I can't believe Tsukishima knows the Crow," Wildfire whispers not so subtly to Shadow who nods.  


"Wait how do you know his name?" Crow asks having been able to hear the stage whisper.  


"Uh. We um-"  


"We had to know our enemy!" Wildfire shouts above Shadow's stumbling.  


"Oh my god. It's Hinata and Kageyama. Of course these two idiots are the King and forest fire," Tsukishima deadpans rubbing his forehead.  


"It's Wildfire! And we're not idiots," Hinata states crossing his arms.  


"Shut up!" Kageyama shouts and covers Hinata's mouth,"we have no idea who those people are."  


"You can't be serious," Tsukishima sighs exasperatedly.  


"How do you know if we are these people?" Kageyama asks as Hinata nods.  


"Well, Hinata had already confirmed it. He's also possibly the only obnoxiously ginger in Japan. Also the whole hacking the government mainframe thing is what I told you," Tsukishima explained raising an eyebrow as if challenging Kageyama to keep this up.  


"Fine it's us," Kageyama relents letting his misty from disappear revealing himself while Hinata removed his mask.  


"Wow, I should have seen that," Crow states gaping at the the two before him.  


"How?" Hinata asks furrowing his brows.  


"Ah well," Crow starts before removing his mask and smiling at his friends,"it's me!"  


"Yamaguchi!?" Hinata exclaims his mouth going slack.  


"You're the Crow? But you have wings!" Kageyama observes with wide eyes.  


"Yeah? They're from a tattoo I have on my back. The wings just form into a tattoo," Yamaguchi explains scratching his neck.  


"Gwah!! That's so cool!" Hinata praises bouncing over to Yamaguchi to look at his wings and back.  


"As nice as this has been, it's time for you two to leave," Tsukishima says gesturing to the door.  


"What! No way! We just found out we're all heroes, we should team up or something!" Hinata declares with a bright smile.  


"That's a good idea! Tsukki they can help us find the suit guy and fight the Colossal," Yamaguchi agrees his wings fluttering.  


"Suit guy?" Kageyama asks squinting his eyes at Yamaguchi.  


"I'd rather not work with them. I already see them way too often, thanks," Tsukishima frowns walking over to his computers.  


"Wait, so if you're not hacking into the government then what are you doing?" Kageyama asks glancing over the table once again.  


"Wouldn't you like to know," Tsukishima smirks as he sits in his chair.  


"He's making a program that will alert us if there's a colossal attack and one that will tell us if there's a pattern or where it might attack next," Yamaguchi grinned with a flutter of his wings. Tsukishima gave a small sigh and leaned heavily in his chair.  


"That's so cool! We're totally in," Hinata cheers," lets kick some colossal butt!"  


"Yay," Tsukishima says dryly turning to his computer and resuming his work.  


"Who's the suit guy?" Kageyama asks again curious. He hasn't been aware of another villain.  


"Some shady guy from some shady company that probably wants to destroy all powered people including heroes," Tsukishima drawls as the two newbies widen their eyes in shock.  


"Why is this something we're finding out now?" Kageyama exclaimed snapping out the shock first.  


"Shady company wants to remain a secret until 'the right moment'," Tsukishima answered with air quotes.  


"Then how do you know about them?" Hinata inquires folding his arms across his chest.  


"They tried to recruit me and then proceeded to try and kill me, so they can remain a secret. Nice people," Tsukishima glares at his screen and jaw clenching visibly while Yamaguchi shuffles a bit. A tense silence falls as Kageyama and Hinata take in the information. They glance at each seemingly having a silent conversation before turning to the other two.  


"Then lets kick some company's butt and take down the colossal." Hinata declares punching his palm with a grin. Kageyama give a sharp nod from his side with an equally determined grin. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchange a glance before Yamaguchi turns to them and gives a smile and a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO JUST DELETED THE DRAFT OF THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS AND THE SUMMERY/LAYOUT OF MY ENTIRE STORY!!!!!  
> THIS DUMBASS :)))))) 
> 
> I'm so pissed at myself and I apologize for being this stupid Oml  
> I'll try my hardest to recreate the rest of the story as accurately as possible and hopefully I won't pull this shot again :)))))  
> So I really don't know when I'll be able to post but I'll try my hardest  
> I'm so sorry :(


	11. Love and shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day after Kageyama and Hinata join team crow! (Awful I know but I still said it) Tsukki is suffering and Yams doesn't like it. Ensue some pretty domestic shit I'd say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO changed the title of the story!! Idk if it's better or worse tho XD 
> 
> Guess who drastically changed the ending of this story!!! I did. But this means I'll be able to update regularly (if work and personal life don't interfere) 
> 
> Sorry about my freak out if you read the note at the end of the chapter :/ 
> 
> Any way, my probs are not what your here for so without further a do.....
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Yamaguchi stretches in the creaky wooden chair as he analyzes the paper covered wall before him. He frowns and tilts his head to the side before tilting it the other way. The rhythmic taping of keys echoes in the small room of the Nest. Yamaguchi slouches and turns to watch his friend rather than the cryptic wall. It has been a little over an hour since he began to analyze his board. He has tried nearly everything to link evidence together to gather some kind of clue on the colossal. At this point he doesn't care if the clue is pointless. It would mean he has gotten at least somewhere!  


However, watching Tsukishima is less headache inducing. Tsukishima glares at his computer screen and smashes the keys with a little more force than necessary. Yamaguchi has noticed Tsukishima becoming more frustrated ever since Hinata and Kageyama showed up this morning. Yamaguchi can tell Tsukishima is still peeved by the incident Kageyama and Hinata pulled. The fact they accused him of being a villain seemed to irk him, but not as much as them joining in the search for the colossal. The fact they showed up first thing in the morning, shouting and making a ruckus so early, only egged on his irritation. However, after a little probing, Yamaguchi convinced the two to leave for a while leaving peace and quiet in their absence.  


A huff escaped Tsukishima who flopped back in his chair with his arms crossed. His frame was tense as he glared at the computer. Yamaguchi was certain Tsukishima was mentally willing the thing to blow up. He chuckled at the image before hopping out of his chair.  


"Tsukki, wanna take a break?" He asks leaning against the desk. His friend glances at him with narrowed eyes.  


"No, I need to get this done." He huffs removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  


"And you will! After a break," Yamaguchi grins while Tsukishima shakes his head.  


"I haven't gotten anything done because of the constant noise those two morons emit when they're here. I need to do as much as I can before they come back."  


"You've been at it for days now. You're almost done and you're clearly stuck. Who knows maybe by relaxing you can can come up with an idea that will solve everything!" Yamaguchi suggests with a shrug. Tsukishima sighs and rubs his neck mulling over the thought. "Strawberry shortcake is on sale at Karasuno Cafe."  


Yamaguchi grins as Tsukishima looks up at him with wide eyes. He's out of the chair with a simple "ok" and heading to the door with Yamaguchi behind him. He suppresses a chuckle at his friend's eagerness and heads out the door.  


The air is crisp and nips at Yamaguchi's nose. The sky is clear allowing the sun to bath everything in light rather than warmth. The trees that dot the city sidewalks have begun to change and fall, cluttering the sidewalks and streets. A few crunch under his foot as he purposely hops from one to the next.  


"You're such a child," Tsukishima mutters as he continues to step on each leaf with purpose.  


"I'll take that as a compliment," he smirks at Tsukishima who simply stares, unimpressed. Yamaguchi stares for a few seconds longer than necessary. He takes in Tsukishima's pale skin pinking around his cheeks, ears and nose due to the cold. His blonde curls bounce slightly from the periodic gust of wind. The darkened skin below his eyes cause him to frown and look away. His thoughts turn to concern and worry for his friend. Tsukishima has been staying up late into the night to finish his classwork and the program. Yamaguchi has caught Tsukishima fast asleep on the couch in a pile of his classwork a few times in the past week. Frankly, Yamaguchi can't blame Tsukishima because he's in a similar situation. The looming threat of the colossal has been causing his sleep to become restless and riddled with night terrors. So he's resorted to staying up to do his homework until he succumbs to sleep. They're an unhealthy pair of friends.  


"I regret listening to you. Its so cold out here." Tsukishima grumbles, pulling Yamaguchi from his thoughts.  


"But think of the strawberry shortcake Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cheers quickening his pace. Tsukishima frowns and hugs himself as he follows.  


"More than positive there's a closer place that has shortcake," he points out. Yamaguchi shrugs innocently.  


"Well, we're almost there." Yamaguchi assures with a pat to Tsukishima's shoulder.  


The small cafe comes into view once they turn the corner and trek down the street. The path is bustling with people and noise, but it doesn't halt the pair's pursuit to the shop. The door jingles as Yamaguchi swings it open. A gust of warm air hugs them as they enter the cozy cafe. Music plays softly accompanying the hushed conversations of the seated costumers. Yamaguchi lets out a soft hum as he breathes in the smells of freshly baked sweets and brewed coffees. A head of silver pops up behind the sweet-filled counter as they approach.  


"Hi Suga," Yamaguchi greets as Suga turns to them.  


"Yamaguchi, how've you been?" The barista greets back cheerily.  


"Good, how about you?"  


"I'm good, thank you," Suga chuckles as stands behind the register, "So, what can I get for you today?"  


"Can we get a slice of strawberry short cake and a double chocolate chip muffin, please," Yamaguchi orders as Suga enters the order. He gives the price and Yamaguchi is quick to pay for it. Tsukishima raises his brow and frowns at Yamaguchi who smiles innocently.  


"For here or to go?"  


"For here please."  


"All set, enjoy!" Suga says as the two take their plates and seat themselves in a booth in a quiet corner.  


"I could've paid you know," Tsukishima pouts as settles in his seat.  


"You can pay next time then," Yamaguchi shrugs before biting into his warm muffin. He gives a hum as the taste melts in his mouth.  


"This is such an unhealthy lunch," Tsuksihima chides while Yamaguchi shrugs gleefully.  


"But it's a tasty one. We can have a healthy supper to make up for it," Yamaguchi suggests and Tsukishima shrugs.  


"You come here way to often," he says with a shake of his head.  


"Pfft, no i don't. I come here an appropriate number of times," Yamaguchi defends sitting straighter in his seat.  


"Really," Tsukishima says flatly looking unimpressed with his blatant lie.  


"They have good food ok. Don't judge me," Yamaguchi pouts taking another bite from his muffin.  


"Nope, Im judging."  


"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whines, dragging out the end.  


"The cake is good though," Tsukishima admits as he eats his cake slice with hidden delight.  


"Aha! I told you!" Yamaguchi cheers as Tsukishima grins from behind his cake filled fork. Yamaguchi's heart flutters and his brain seems to stutter to a stop. He should be use to the genuine smiles Tsukishima shows. He's seen the smiles and heard the laughs a number of times, but each time leaves him breathless and wanting more. So much more.  


Their conversation stays light and easy as they finish off their treats. They unwind from their stressors and current worries. They're able to be two normal students who only have classes and work to worry over. They embrace each others company and enjoy their time. It's comforting and puts them at ease. Yamaguchi savors these moments and their time. It's easy to forget when he's with Tsukishima and it's easy to relax, despite the feelings he harbors for Tsukishima.  


Their meals have been gone for some time before they begin to leave. Yamaguchi bids Suga farewell who returns it with his own goodbye and a wink and thumbs up. Yamaguchi suppresses the flush and returns to Tsukishima's side who resumes their conversation about whether dinosaurs are cooler than aliens. Yamaguchi was enjoying how serious Tsukishima was when dinosaurs came into play.  


Eventually the conversation drops as they near the Nest. Tsukishima frowns slightly and rubs his hands together periodically.  


"I hope those idiots aren't there when we get back," Tsukishima grumbles breaking the silence.  


"They said they were going to make their rounds, so who knows where they are now," Yamaguchi chimes.  


"Oh, in that case just look for the fire and chaos," Tsukishima smirks his gaze flitting to the sky.  


"Tsukki!"  


"It's true, I don't even know who gave Hinata, of all people, the ability to wield fire."  


"How did that happen?" Yamaguchi questions furrowing his brows.  


"However it happened, it was a mistake," Tsukishima shrugs.  


"He's not that bad," Yamaguchi defends weakly.  


"This morning he set the trash can on fire," Tsukishima deadpans with a flat look.  


"Well-Yeah, no its bad," Yamaguchi nods wincing at the memory of the morning's mishap. There's going to be scorch marks on the floor forever.  


"God it's so cold," Tsukishima grumbles rubbing his arms and hands vigorously.  


"It's not that cold," Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as Tsukishima scrunches his nose.  


"Says the one with a winter jacket."  


"Then maybe you should be prepared," Yamaguchi shrugs as Tsukishima glares at him. Yamaguchi grins smugly at him before he other huffs and resumes rubbing his hands together. Yamaguchi frowns before his hand acts on it's own accord. His hand slips into Tsukishima's paler, colder one with ease. Tsukishima glances from their intertwined hands back to Yamaguchi with a questioning look.  


"To keep your hands warm. Plus you look like a pray-mantis when you rub your hands together," Yamaguchi blurts not having an actual good reason for holding Tsukishima's hand. Frankly, he didn't even think at all before he did it which is far worse.  


"But you're only holding one hand," Tsukishima says lifting their hands in view, "also that's rude."  


"Hush, Tsukki. I'm helping," Yamaguchi states holding up his free hand to silence him. Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow and smirks.  


"Oh yes, helping wonders," he drawls averting his gaze back to path. Yamaguchi smiles and does the same. He glances over to Tsukishima periodically, each time he spies his redden cheeks and ears.  


'He must be really cold,' Yamaguchi thinks as the redness seems to spread after a few glances. His eyes catch Tsukishima's and he gives a smile before turning back to the side walk. He feels his face heat up at being caught staring so blatantly at Tsukishima. The weight of their intertwined hands is comforting and natural. His smile is wide and proud as he takes in the feel of Tsukishima's hand in his. He's giddy with their current situation and frankly doesn't care how much of blushing idiot he looks like.  


Another glance at Tsukishima reveals he's content. His lips are quirked slightly and his eyes are light. They remain hand in hand for the rest of their walk. They're paces may slow as they near the Nest. Hands may linger before separating. Touches may be dragged out. Gazes may be less discrete and more frequent. Feelings may be closer to the surface for both.


	12. This is the End (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The program Tsukishima made is finally finished! But is it done in time? Will it be too late to prevent a drastic attack by the colossal? 
> 
> (I honestly don't know what's happening in this chap and I wrote it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFFFFFFF I'm shoving so much into this chapter bc what is pacing!
> 
> Also how many cliches/poor dialog can I stuff into these lasts chapter? 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

A knock echoed from the tall medal doors before a short man entered. He walked briskly to the clean desk in the middle of the pristine room. It was quiet and the air was heavy. The chair at the desk sat facing the windows that gazed out across the bustling city.  


"How's the plan advancing?" The voice sounds from the chair.  


"It's progressing well sir. Our last attack had the desired effect. The reports have started to get people to view heroes in a bad light." The man states confidently. A hum sounds in the silence.  


"Have they started anything?"  


"No sir. Only voiced opinions online and a few newscasters began to doubt the heroes."  


"Disappointing."  


"We can put out more false claims, sir. Or put out a rally?"  


"No, no. I want the people to act on their own. It needs to be genuine."  


"Or course, sir."  


"We'll cause another attack that sends them all over the edge."  


"Where would that be?"  


"It needs to be somewhere public and populated. They need to be unaware and defenseless. Where people would never expect an attack to be held."  


"The park?"  


"No more devastating. A school. Where children are just realizing their goals and futures. They're so focused and determined for education. The public will be outraged the heroes couldn't save those young innocent lives."  


"That's so morbid, sir."  


"It is, but it's a sacrifice for the greater good. Think of the future. Everyone will be safer with those powered freaks off the streets. They are dangerous and we're going to put them in their places. They're not human so therefore should not be treated as one."  


"But sir-"  


"It'll all work out in the end. The people will rise up and the heroes will fall. We've made many sacrifices to get where we are. This will be our last."  


"Yessir."  


"Good. Be ready for my order."  


"Yessir."  


The man bowed before turning stiffly toward the door and exiting. The seated man gazed out over the city as the door clicked shut. A wicked smile curled onto his lips. He smoothed out his suit jacket as he stood. His view of the city changed and a dark chuckle escaped him as a fire lit his eyes. 

~

"Guys look. There she is," Yachi whispered discreetly hiding behind a book. She gestured in the direction of the library's front desk where two women stood talking; one the elderly librarian and the other Yachi's crush. About a few weeks ago, Yachi had stumbled into the library in a daze mumbling about a goddess. After a bit of prying on Yamaguchi's and Hinata's end, she spilled the tale of how she met 'the goddess'. Her name is kiyoko Shimiz, an upperclassmen who approached Yachi with a question about a class they shared. After that fateful encounter, Yachi fell head over heals. Now she stares from a distance and fantasies about Kiyoko.  


"She seems kind of old," Kageyama states as he turns to fully stare to where Yachi motioned to.  


"That's the Liberian you idiot," Tsukishima groans, rubbing his temples. He shouldn't be surprised by Kageyama's lack of awareness.  


"Woooooh, she's so pretty!" Hinata exclaimed whipping around to face Yachi. He had also been openly staring, probably even more obviously than Kageyama had been.  


"I know! She's smart and hardworking and kind and stro-"  


"You should go ask her out!" Hinata inturupts Yachi's (probably endless) praise of Kiyoko qualities. She flushes and stumbles over her words resulting in strangled noises rather than actual words. She clamps her hands on Hinata's shoulders and looks frantic.  


"Th-There's no way! I can't do that! I'm not- she's so-!" Yachi panics and tightens her grip.  


"Ow, ow, ok, ok. Then go up and talk to her about class or books or something. Become her friend first," Hinata suggests prying the death grip from his shoulders. He holds her shaky hands as Yachi thinks over what he said.  


"I can't. I won't be able to look at her and talk to her. I can't even speak when I'm near her," Yachi mumbles her eyes downcast and shoulders dropping.  


"Yachi," Hinata says placing his hands on her shoulders. He dawns on a terrifyingly serious face which sends shivers down Tsukishima's spine and it's not even directed at him. "You've got this. If you're able to hang around Tsukishima and Kageyama then you can go up to her."  


"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama grouches leaning forward in his chair with a glare.  


"Hush Im trying to be a wing man and hype Yachi up!" Hinata chides before resuming his speech.  


Tsukishima blocks out the conversation in favor of working on his program. He only needs a few more fixes and it's completed. The start up of the program will only take a few seconds, so if all goes well the connections and predictions will appear within the hour. He has high hopes for this and his patience is running low.  


A thump on the table brings his attention back to the others once he's finished entering that last code. Yachi stands with her hands braced against the table with a fiercely determined look on her face. Hinata seems proud and gives her a thumbs up.  


"I've got this," she stated before heading for the front of the library. Hinata gave a cheer as he and Kageyama turned and watched her go. Despite the quiet of the library their conversation was inaudible.  


"Is she breathing?" Kageyama asks as he watches the interaction. Tsukishima has a similar concern because Yachi's face appears to be an unhealthy shade of red.  


"She's fine. I think," Hinata supplies and squints as though that would help him see closer.  


Tsukishima grabs his phone and laptop and heads outside. He finds a shaded bench and checks the program before calling Yamaguchi. The phone rings briefly before Yamaguchi's voice is greeting him.  


"Hi Tsukki!"  


"Just so you know, you're twenty minutes late. Hinata talked Yachi into talking to that girl by the way," Tsukishima says with a smirk. Yamaguchi lets out a gasp and a few mumbled words.  


"What's happening now? Is she making progress? How could he do that without me," Yamaguchi pouts.  


"Well you could be here seeing it for yourself."  


"Tsukki you're such a baby. It's twenty minutes, is it really that bad to spend that much time alone with them?" Yamaguchi scolds exasperated.  


"Yes it is," Tsukishima pouts while Yamaguchi laughs, "guess what."  


"Oh my god," Yamaguchi whispers, Tsukishima can see him rolling his eyes, before he continues, "what Tsukki."  


"The program is finished and is analyzing the similarities," Tsukishima states proudly as he watches the computer run through various photographs and video clips.  


"That's great! How long is it going to take?"  


"Few minutes maybe? It doesn't say exactly when it'll be done," he answers watching the campus bustle with a few students wandering around until their next class. A group walk by on the drive way and curse at a van that wasn't paying attention to the cross walk. Tsukishima scoffs as the moving van speeds off behind the English department.  


"Aw, do you think I can make it before it's done?"  


"Possibly. Are you on campus?"  


"No I forgot one of my books so I'm at the apartment."  


"Well you could-"  


A sharp beep interrupts Tsukishima's response. The computer flashes and various pictures pop onto the screen. Each varying in quality and location however, each display a large white van.  


"Tsukki?"  


"It's done."  


"Really? What does it say?"  


Tsukishima examines each photo and clip while his mind spins with questions. Why does it appear in nearly every incident involving the colossal? How does this van tie into the colossal? What is its purpose? Tsukishima began playing each of the video clips in hopes of finding some reason as to why this random van appears at every scene. The majority of the pictures show the van right before the Colossal's appearance. It's in nearly all the videos as the Colossal is rampaging, but it's gone once it's done.  


"This doesn't make sense," he mumbles aloud as his searches come up with nothing.  


"Tsukki? What doesn't make sense?" Yamaguchi asks concerned.  


"It's a van. That's the only common factor in each attack is a van," Tsukishima states running a hand through his hair.  


"What do you mean? Like a minivan?"  


"No like a moving van like the one-" Tsukishima pauses and inhales sharply before searching the parking lot of the English building. The parking lot is hidden from the street, but his vantage point gives a clear view of it all. The van is easy to spot and identify, being one of the only vehicles in the lot.  


"Tsukki? Like what one?"  


He looks down at the pictures on the computer and compares it to the van in the lot. His stomach sinks as both look the same right down to the dented right side. He freezes as two men climb out of the front and make their way to the back. They're dressed well and are a very out of place.  


"Like the one that's here. Right now." Tsukishima answers as he shakily closes his laptop and moves behind the tree.  


"Wait, the one in the pictures? Or is it just the same model?" Yamaguchi asks his own voice sounding increasingly worried.  


"No it's here. It's the same one."  


"But a van? It has to be a coincidence right? What would they use it for? Storage right?"  


"Storage..." Tsukishima repeats as he watches the men search the parking lot. They check each car and scan the buildings around them. Tsukishima hasn't the faintest clue what they're doing. What would they store in a van? Why are they being so meticulous about their surrounds? They choose the most secluded and isolated area of the campus. They clearly don't want to be seen. 'They must not want anyone to see what they have in the van,' Tsukishima thinks to himself, 'but what don't they want anyone to see? Oh...'  


"Storage. The colossal is in the van," Tsukishima states his eyes wide and jaw slack. He takes one last observation of the men and van before heading back into the library.  


"Are you sure? Tsukki that would mean-"  


"The Colossal is at the campus. Yamaguchi you're gonna have to fly here." Tsukishima says trying to keep his voice even. He's quick to spy Hinata and Kageyama who have not moved from the table. Yachi is still talking with Kiyoko which frankly is a plus. This way he won't have to try to explain why he knows the Colossal is here and why he's telling Hinata and Kageyama of all people.  


"I'm on my way and Tsukki stay safe," Yamaguchi says as shuffling sounds in the background.  


"You too," he mumbles before hanging up and slipping his computer into his bag. Hinata and Kageyama are oblivious to his distress and their impending doom.  


"Is she asking her? I can't tell if it's going well," Hinata asks bobbing his head around.  


"Well she hasn't fainted yet and her face is less red. I'd say she's doing well," Kageyama answers with a shrug.  


"We have a problem," Tsukishima says catching their attention rather easily.  


"Where'd you go?" Kageyama asks leaning his face against his fist.  


"And why do you look so pale. But like paler than usual," Hinata asks scrunching his face as he looks at Tsukishima. Kageyama nods his agreement after a moment of staring.  


"The Colossal is here. Behind the English building," he says quickly giving both a hard stare. The two are thrown off and look at each other for confirmation.  


"How do you know?" Kageyama asks as he stands while grabbing his bag.  


"I finished the program and it showed a van-the van that's in the parking lot. Just go change and hurry," Tsukishima rushes out his words as he gatherers his things. He begins to head back out side while coming up with some sort of plan. Frankly, he has no idea what he's doing.  
"What are you doing?" Hinata asks fumbling around in his bag, looking for his costume most likely.  


"Stalling," he says simply as he turns around and heads for the door. As he nears the doors he catches Yachi's eyes who give him a questioning look. He feels a gaze on him and follows it to Kiyoko who has an unreadable look. He feels an odd sensation pass through him, but shrugs it off as he exits. His nerves are going haywire as he scrambles for ideas on what to do. He also starts to question his sanity because why the hell is he doing this? Better yet, what the hell is he doing?  


The parking lot is silent and it takes only a few seconds before he's near the van. He can hear a hushed conversation and clanging. He has no idea what to expect when he rounds the van to the back. The trailer hangs open with three men inside. The two men from before are toying with wires and computers. He can see the third man behind a hulking form that's slouched over with wires attached to the top. He swallows as he sees, upon closer inspection, the form is that of the colossal. Sitting dormant, but still deadly and forbidding. 'A robot?' He deduces and turns his attention back to the unsuspecting men.  


"You need a pass to park here you know," Tsukishima says lazily he forces his posture to appear relaxed. The death grip on his bag strap is a dead give away to his fright, however. 'That's the best you could do? You need a pass?' Tsukishima berets himself his heart racing and mind blanking in panic.  


His comment grabs the attention of all the men, who stare Tsukishima down. They freeze having been caught off guard before exchanging glances.  


"My, my, what have we here?" The third man drawls as he approaches the front of the trailer. Tsuksihima's heart stops once the man is fully visible, looming in the opening of the trailer. He rests his hands in the pockets of his suit pants, relaxed and intimidating. His ferial grin brings Tsukishima back to the roof top. Back to his first encounter with this man. Tsukishima takes a step away as he tries to regain a steady breathing rhythm. The man laughs and steps out of the trailer.  


"It's seems we have a lose string to take care of. I don't know how you're here, but seeing as you are, I haven't properly introduced myself. The nam's Damian Wraith," he grins and sticks his hand out in greeting. Tsukishima takes a minute step back again as he glances from the hand back to the man- Wraith. Wraith's grin seems to grow at Tsukishima's action and lets his hand fall.  


"I suppose I should have made sure you were dead. However, now is a good chance to redeem myself, right?" He says waving a hand to gesture to the empty lot.  


"Fuck," Tsukishima whispers to himself and backpedals as Wraith approaches. Tsukishima glances around wildly in hopes of finding something to use to defend himself. 'Shit, I'm so dead why'd I think this was a good idea I'm so screwed crap he's getting closer I'm literally going to die,' Tsukishima's mind narrates in his haste to retreat. It's in that moment that he trips over himself and crashes to the ground. Wraith barks out a laugh and makes a lunge for Tsukishima. He braces for the impact of what ever this guy is going to do.  


In a blink of an eye, the temperature drops drastically and a wall of ice crackles and forms between Wraith and Tsukishima. Wraith collides with the chilling wall and stumbles away grasping his wounded nose. Tsukishima shakes away his surprise and finds his savior standing tall a few feet away. Black Frost approaches him quickly as he clambers to his feet on shaky legs.  


"Are you ok?" She asks checking him over all the while keeping an eye on the men on the other side of the wall. He gives a nod despite being rather dazed and panicked.  


"Not so fast you fiend!" A familiar voice shouts and Tsukishima, regardless of his current state, represses rolling his eyes. Wildfire and Shadow King appear on either side of the van each posing ridiculously.  


"There's more of them?" One of the men shouts seemingly irritated.  


"Don't just stand there, get them!" Wraith shouts and points at the heroes. The two goons launch at Wildfire and Shadow King who fight them head on.  


"Get to safety. We can take care of them," Black Frost says turning to Tsukishima. He nods but stops in his tracks when the ground trembles. He and Black Frost look toward the commotion only to see the Colossal crawling out of the trailer. It towers over them all and looks down imposingly before letting out a roar of rage. Tsukishima shivers as the air grows frighteningly colder and as the Colossal moves forward.  


"Leave now. Get everyone out of here," Black Frost orders her hands smoking with frost. With one last glance at the monsterous form in front of him, Tsukishima bolts toward the English building. He doesn't turn back despite the concerning sounds of the fight that unavoidably broke out.  


'Get everyone out! How am I going to do that? There's literally three buildings filled with tons of rooms with tons of people,' he thinks to himself panicking as he races through the door. He's panting and frantically looking around the hall for something that may help. He comes to an abrupt halt when a red box on the wall catches his attention.  


"Fire drill. Trigger the authorizes and gets people to get the hell out. Two birds one stone," he whispers to himself as he pulls the lever. The blaring alarm sounds throughout the building alerting the inhabitants. Tsukishima runs back to the door that leads to the parking lot and barricades it with a stray desk in an empty classroom. Students and staff have begun to trickle out of the rooms as he runs for the door that exits to the quad. He does the same with the library and blocks the door that leads to the lot with a table.  


"I should have planned this better," Tsukishima mumbles once he exits the library. Out of the three buildings that surround the now battle ground, he has done two. The third and last building is on the other side of the lot. Tsukishima frowns as he runs through the flow of people. It takes a few minutes, longer than what he wanted, but he makes it regardless. He rushes through the hall and drags a nearby bench to block the hallway to the door. He pulls the fire alarm before running out of the building. He's hidden in the alley between the two buildings, so he tries to catch his breathe. Tsukishima is bracing his hands against his knees when a hands grips the front of his shirt and shoves him against the wall behind him. He lets out a pained grunt and freezes when he looks at his attacker.  


"It's very rude to run away in the middle of a conversation you know," Wraith grins with an unsettling look in his eyes, "I believe we have something to finish."  


A glint catches Tsukishima's attention and sends a shock of fear through his body. Wraith reveals a small lethal knife from his pocket, poised ready to strike. The looming threat of death sends Tsukishima's body into action. He kicks up his legs and drives it into Wraiths stomach sending him across the alley.  


"Ah, playing difficult are we? Fine by me. I can play this game," Wraith says after recovering from his fall. Tsukishima swallows and looks around frantically for an escape because no, no he does not want to play this game of life and death. He knows how it'll end up and he would rather not have that happen. The man lunges abruptly with the knife aimed for Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima dives to the side and in turn puts some distance between him and Wraith. The man lets out a cackle before rounding on Tsukishima again. Tsukishima tries to scrabble to his feet, but Wraith is quick.  


A swooping mass of ebony intersects Wraith's attack at the last second. Wraith stumbles but is flung backwards with a powerful swing of a wing. Crow rises and flares his wings, a feathery wall blocking Tsukishima from Wraith. Tsukishima feels himself ease as he gazes up at the strong back of his savior. The wings he's become familiar with glisten as they poise, sturdy and protective. The ever familiar freckled back gives him comfort and a sense of safety. Tsuksihma lets out a shaky breathe as Crow readies for a fight.  


"Goddamn freaks," Wraith spits out as he climbs to his feet. His face contorts into a fierce expression of rage as he positions the knife in his hand. He wasted no time in attacking and drives froward with deadly intent. Crow counters with ease by side stepping while grabbing the hand. He disarms Wraith with a kick to his stomach and twist of the wrist. A jab to the back of the neck sends Wraith to the ground where he remains, unconscious and defeated.  


"Damn," Tsukishima whispers his eyes wide with slack jaw. Crow startles before spinning around back to Tsukishima.  


"Are you ok? Oh my god you're bleeding! You're hurt!" He exclaims as he frets over Tsukishima who rises to his feet.  


"Bleeding?" Tsukishima scrunches his brows in confusion. He doesn't remember being cut or stabbed, then again he was running on adrenaline and can't recall every detail. He sees a frown etch on Yamaguchi's face under his mask as he touches Tsukishima's cheek. The tips of his fingers are covered in red when they pull away. A crash and an ear shattering roar cuase both to jump and swing around to the parking lot. The chaos is mostly blocked by the buildings, but the commotion can be heard loud and clear.  


"Shit, is that the colossal?" Yamaguchi asks his wings folding behind him as his shoulders hunch. Tsukishima grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face him. He frowns slightly at the mask obscuring Yamaguchi's face.  


"Yamaguchi calm down. You just saved me from a knife wielding maniac that just tried to kill me. For a second time. You kicked ass and did so without hesitation," Tsukishima states staring into the tinted lenses of the mask. It's unnerving to stare into if he's being honest.  


"But- its huge! And it-" Yamaguchi stutters out wringing his hands in front of him.  


"It's a robot. It's not an actual monster. Find the circuits and take it down. It has a weak spot you just have to find it," Tsukishima assures loosening his hold to something more tender.  


"It's different from everything I fight and-" Yamaguchi whispers before breaking off midsentence. He pauses his nervous movements and looks down. Tsukishima has to guess he's thinking something over but what he has no idea. The seconds prolong and Tsukishima furrows his brows.  


"Yamaguchi?" He asks trying to see into the lenses. The stillness of his friend sends waves of worry through him. This is unlike anything they've experienced and Tsukishima is floundering in unknown waters.  


Yamaguchi is fairing no better however. He has known there was a possibility of facing the colossal. He's known it and trained for it. However, now that the moment has arrived...he's terrified. This is so far out of his ability. So much can go wrong in a fight against the colossal. It's deadly and unpredictable. Yamaguchi swallows as his mind reels with all the possible outcomes. His imagination leads to darker and darker possibilities. Nothing ends up well in any aspect. He shakes away those thoughts and shoves them to fatherest part of his mind. He knows how grim the outcomes are and he's set his mind to go with no regrets. Yamaguchi squares his shoulders and turns back to Tsukishima who startles at his movements. 'Fuck it, Im telling Tsukki. I may not make it out of this,' he thinks to himself determined.  


"Tsukki! I need to do this because I don't know what will happen," he states and the churning in his stomach grows fierce.  


"What? Don't talk like that," Tsukishima scowls clenching his fists. He's about to continue his scolding but Yamaguchi cuts him off before he can.  


"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi nearly shouts, desperate to go through with what he has planned, "let me do this. Please."  


Tsukishima sets his jaw but nods. Yamaguchi gives his own before taking a few breathes to regain a sense of calm.  


"I like you. In more than a friend way and I want you to know. I've been- it's been so long since I've had these feelings. Probably since we started high school or sooner. I don't know when it happened. I've never told you because I didn't- I don't know how you'd react. I never wanted to make you weirded out or uncomfortable with my crush. So I kept it a secret, but now I'm confessing. I want to say it before it's too late and nothing can change how I feel. I'm sor-"  


"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says cutting Yamaguchi off who began looking at the ground toward the end of his rant. He shrinks in on himself not knowing what to expect. He's unaware of Tsukishima's increasingly red face and the thundering of his heart. His mental crisis is unheard by everyone but himself. His thoughts self-destructing because all this time! All this time Yamaguchi has- Tsukishima is feeling too many emotions in such a short span of time and feels- well he's not sure. Frankly he isn't even sure how to explain himself without word throw up or actual throw up. But actions speak louder than words, so he throws caution into the wind and acts.  


"Sorry Tsuk-" Yamaguchi starts after the silence prolongs into uncomfortable. However, his words are lost on his tongue when a pair of lips crash into his. His mask slips up as Tsukishima tries to move it out of the way. The kiss is full of emotion and desperation, yet it's gentle and passionate. The beak is an irritation that breaks the kiss. Yamaguchi gaps at the other who appears to be glaring at the beak portion of the mask. His mind reels at the fact that Tsukishima just kissed him. Tsukishima moved on his own accord. That happened!  


"Wo-What," he whispers in a daze as he stares at the flush spreading across Tsukishima's cheeks and the tips of his ears.  


"You're mask is a nuisance. It has too many flaws and is poorly designed," Tsukishima states nonchalantly.  


"Wh-Hey," Yamaguchi pouts touching the beak mildly offended.  


"You've got this," Tsukishima restates his expression serious and firm, "and when you take down that stupid freak, we can do it better without that irritation of a mask."  


Yamaguchi is floored with Tsukishima's reflectively calm state. He has so many questions swirling in his mind. One of which is how long has Tsukishima liked him back? However, he shoves those aside before addressing Tsukishima.  


"Later, right." Yamaguchi gives a nod. He grins cheekily before chirping out, "Love you Tsukki."  


Tsukishima's face increases in brightness much to Yamaguchi's joy. He fumbles for a response and Yamaguchi suppresses his giddiness.  


"Go fight that thing already. I really want a redo," Tsukishima huffs crossing his arms over his chest. Yamaguchi lets out a laugh enjoying this far too much, considering everything that is going on.  


"Of course my damsel in distress," he mocks bowing deeply before he launches off the ground into the air. He heads for the parking lot leaving a flustered Tsukishima in his wake.


	13. This is the End (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final count down *dun nun nun nun dun nun nun nun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo this is garbage :)))  
> So sorry cuz I've had like 0 time for this due to work 
> 
> In case y'all want a reference to the others and their powers when reading :))))
> 
>  https://awzominator.tumblr.com/tagged/designing-these-was-pretty-difficult
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Yamaguchi hovers over the battle and takes in the state of chaos. The pavement is cracked and caved in where the colossal stomps and punches. A minefield of uneven granite to stumble and trip over if not aware of its presence. The van is battered and over turned across the parking lot as though it had been thrown. Scorch marks litter the area as do small fires that spark before dying without kindle. Puddles form under abandoned shrapnels of ice. He stares a few moments longer to admire the walls of ice that tower the alleys and buildings, effectively forming a wall keeping the colossal confined to the lot.  


A shout pulls Yamaguchi back to the conflict at hand. He sees Wildfire tumble to the ground as the Colossal knocks him to the side. Shadow King aims to reel in the monstrous arms with shadowy chains, but is batted away like fly. Black Frost, who had been focused on strengthening a wall of ice, jumps between the downed heroes and colossal. She fairs well until the colossal smashes the ground with both fists, sending tremors throughout the ground. Black Frost stumbles, losses her footing and falls to the ground. The colossal advances on them intent to finish what it is intended to do.  


Yamaguchi grits his teeth before diving for the colossal. He comes from behind and lands on the being's head causing it to bend over. Just as quickly as he came, Yamaguchi launches off into the air putting a good distance between him and the colossal. It stumbles and glares up at him before letting out an enraged roar. It's full attention is focused on Yamaguchi now which gives the others the time to recover. His hands tremble as he watches it try to grab for him, but his height is too great. For that Yamaguchi is grateful and somewhat calmed. At least with his wings he doesn't have to stay in close combat to fight.  


However, his sense of security is obliterated when the colossal springs upward and grabs for him. Yamaguchi is thrown off guard and doesn't act fast enough as the Colossal grabs his leg. He lets out a yelp when he's ripped out of the sky by the colossal and sends him rocketing to the ground. The impact knocks the wind out of him and waves of pain course throughout his body. He's deaf to his surrounds as he gasps desperately for air.  


"Crow! Are you ok?" Wildfire asks as his face pops into Yamaguchi's field of vision. He's coughing but regaining his breathe and nods in his daze.  


"Here, can you stand?" He asks extending his hand toward Yamaguchi who grabs it with an aching arm. Wildfire hauls him up and catches him as he stumbles. His body screams with pain as he attempts to stand straight and on his own, but does so anyway.  


"Ow," he groans out as he flexes his wings which took the brunt of the fall. They twitch with pain, but have no obvious breaks or sprains.  


"That was so cool! The way you just whooshed and wham!" Wildfire exclaims waving his arms around as visuals.  


"It didn't feel cool," he points out as he rubs his shoulders and turns to the fight that resumed.  


"Black Frost has a plan to trap the colossal to this parking lot until more heroes or the authorities arrive. Shadow and I are distracting it," Wildfire explains the situation at hand. Yamaguchi nods before the two jump back into the fray. Black Frost goes back to forming the walls while they distract the being and keep it occupied.  


Yamaguchi feels fatigue and pain slow his body and reactions far too soon. It's been who knows how long, and in his opinion, the fight looks grim. He feels like a rag doll as he is constantly batted, tossed and flicked away by the colossal. It fends of Shadow King and wildfire just as easily if not more so. Black Frost has taken to attacking with them, seeing as the four of them are not enough to overwhelm the beast. It hasn't slowed or shown any weakness or sign of injury. Yamaguchi doubts this is anything but child's play to this thing.  


Currently, he circles over the Colossal's head keeping its attention as the other collect themselves having been tossed aside moments ago.  


"Look out!" Black Frost shouts just as the Colossal jumps higher than before. Yamaguchi reels and tries to dodge the incoming attack. A gust of wind catches his wings and boosts him above the being just as a massive form crashes into it. The colossal rockets to the ground chasing a crater to form on impact. The form which collided with the colossal shrinks and swivels in the air before jetting off in the direction it came.  


A shout of triumph echoes around the lot as two figures glide down the sloping walls of ice. One of the figures is circled by the small form, which Yamaguchi realizes is the dragon of the Dragon Slayer. Another floats above the wall before gliding over to Black Frost and descending. The smaller figure, who Yamaguchi recognizes as Guardian after spotting the muted golds of the costume, races over to the dazed colossal and forms a barrier around it. The heroes regroup together, so Yamaguchi joins them. Zephyr stands with Black Frost who both share equally determined looks as they discuss how to go about this situation.  


"Guess we have to deal with this thing again," Dragon Slayer mumbles irritably while his dragon, now shrunken to the size of a house cat, fumes on his shoulder.  


"We've tried everything, but nothing seems to be working," Black Frost says with a frown.  
"Should we try to exhaust it?" Zephyr suggests rubbing his chin.  


"That may not work," Yamaguchi pipes in timidly. Despite his low volume, the others are able to hear him and look at him curious.  
"It's strong, but it's still gotta get tired at some point," Dragon Slayer says crossing his arms.  


"It's not alive. It's a robot, so it won't stop unless it's programmed to or until it malfunctions, I guess," he explains as the others dawn on expressions of surprise.  


"It's a robot!"  


"So that explains the van?" Black Frost mumbles glancing over at the trashed vehicle.  


"Do you think we can make it stop with the van?" Wildfire asks popping into the conversation. He had been transfixed with the presence of the other heroes and frankly Yamaguchi can't blame him. Compared to him they're raved about in the media and are in the lime light nearly 24/7.  


"Maybe. Black Frost and I will go. The rest of you-"  


"Pummel the machine like there's no tomorrow," Dragon slayer grins pounding a fist in his hand, "lets do this!"  


Wildfire gives a shout of excitement as he follows the dragon hero who took off toward the colossal. Zephyr rolled his eyes before he and Black Frost began to run for the van. Shadow King shrugged as he rushed toward the colossal while Yamaguchi glided above him.  


"This thing feels stronger than the last time. It's broken out nearly three times already!" Guardian exclaims to Dragon Slayer as he approaches. The colossal is going berserk trying to break the energy shield Guardian formed around it.  


"Don't worry we got this bro," Dragon Slayer says patting a hand on Guardian's shoulder.  


"What's the plan?"  


"Well turns out it's a robot-"  


"It's a What!?"  


"-Black Frost and Zephyr are gonna try to shut it down-"  


"This entire time! We've been fighting a robot?"  


"I know right! This is insane!"  


The two heroes go back and forth seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. The force field encasing the colossal begins to fade and weaken. Yamaguchi inhales as the last of it falls away fully releasing the enraged colossal.  


"Um- guys! Giant killer robot on the loose!" Wildfire waves around grabbing the other's attention.  


"Oh right!" Guardian chirped turning back toward the colossal. The group dodged an attack from the colossal, the impact shacking the ground causing Guardian and Wildfire to stumble and fall. Shadow King latches tendrils of shadows around the Colossal's legs while the mini dragon increases in size. It loops around the colossal to gain speed and strength before diving into its back. It lets out a howl as it falls to the ground where Shadow King and Guardian work together to restrain it.  


The bonds hold for only a few moments until the colossal breaks free. The five heroes put distance between them and the livid colossal. The heroes once again reform to take it down. They try various methods of endless attacks. Each bounce off the colossal as if it were nothing. The restraints fall away no matter the strength. The heroes themselves have fatigued with the constant need of power. Their bodies are littered with injuries and bruises of varying degrees.  


"Are you serious!?" Dragon Slayer yells out as another restraint breaks away. Their attempts become more futile the more they attack.  
"Do you think Frost and Zephyr are having better luck?" Crow asks swooping down near Wildfire.  


"Sadly, we did not," Zephyr says as he floats down beside him. Yamaguchi startles a bit by the other hero's sudden appearance.  


"The computers need a voice command to disconnect the signal," Black Frost elaborates as she comes up beside Zephyr.  


"So what's our plan now?" Shadow King asks as he limps over to the group.  


"Find its weak point. We don't have much else to go on," Zephyr says with a frown as he watched Guardian and Dragon Slayer fight with the colossal.  


"That's what we've been doing," Wildfire huffs with a scowl.  


"HEY! We could use help over here!" Guardian yells while barely dodging a swing from the colossal.  


"I have an idea. It may not work but it might put it in a daze," Crow says wings twitching behind him.  


"It's better than nothing," Zephyr grins as he nods for him to continue.  


"What if we take it out of its' environment? Like create a whirlwind or tornado, so the colossal isn't able to latch onto anything," Crow explains briefly.  


"Depending on the height, a fall could cause damage," Zephyr mumbles as he mulls over the plan.  


"There'd be more damage if it fell onto something sharp. I could make something while it's in the air," Black Frost suggests standing beside the two heroes.  


"Alright, lets try it. Keep it distracted but in the same space. Dragon Slayer, come here," Zephyr instructs as he heads over to Slayer. The other five make a circle around the colossal and attack it together. They keep it contained to the spot and keep its attention on them. It remains unaware as Zephyr hovers above and circulates the air with the help of the dragon flying at breakneck speeds with the current. The combined powers generate enough energy for the wind to pick up and circulate into a tornado.  


"Now!"  


At the sudden command the five heroes disperse from the circle just as the squall picks up strength. The force of the wind howl as the plan is put in motion. The colossal is slowly lifted from the ground and raised as the power increases. It flails wildly in search of stability while it bellows in distress. Black Frost acts quickly and builds up a tower of ice with a deadly tip. It rises steadily despite the chaotic winds wanting to pull everything into the suction. She backs away once the ice is thick and sturdy enough to break through the tough exterior.  


She gives a signal and the whirlwind dissipates in seconds. The colossal plummets abruptly and quickly. It lets out an inhuman, ear shattering shriek as it is impaled by the ice. It lashes out and grabs at the protruding ice in its shoulder.  


"Now what? It's still moving!" Guardian shouts as he supports Dragon Slayer who leans heavily in the smaller hero. His energy nearly depleted by the last move.  


"I may be of help," a shout echoes hardly heard over the Colossal's struggling.  


"Wrangler! It's about goddamn time!" Dragon Slayer calls out to he approaching hero.  


"Hell yeah! He's back!" Guardian shouts with a grin a fist pump.  


"Do you have an idea on how to beat it?" Black Frost asks once Wrangler is closer.  


"I know it's weak spot."  


"Alright! Now we getta kick some colossal butt!" Wildfire cheers with Dragon Slayer and Guardian.  


"Actually some head."  


"Wow that was shitty dude," Dragon Slayer deadpans while shaking his head with the others looking equally disappointed.  


"I know, I regret saying it. But the weak spot is its head, aim attacks there and we'll be able to take it down," Wrangler clarifies as he points to the head.  


"Then that's what we'll do. Shadow King, Guardian and Frost, keep it restrained as much as possible. Attack whenever you see and opening, but restraining is top priority. Everyone else focus your attacks on the head," Zephyr tells everyone who give various forms of agreement.  


The group splits apart effectively putting the plan into motion. Shadows and ice spread and encase the thrashing limbs of the colossal. The restraints are constantly reformed each time it's broken away. Zephyr and Crow attack from the sky while Wrangler, Wildfire and occasionally the others attack from the ground. Their attacks land and the Colossal shrieks with each blow. Slowly the strength of the Colossal weakens. The bonds no longer breaking and tearing when it struggles. Yamaguchi watches as Wrangler directs the others to back away from the colossal. He gives a questioning look over to Zephyr who shrugs a bit also clueless to what was happening. The two heroes land beside the others, Zephyr is quick to ask what is happening.  


"Wrangler is going to overload it now that it's weakened," Black Frost explains as the others watch.  


"He didn't want us to get caught up in any back lash," Shadow King says as he stands beside Crow.  


The air seems to change as Wrangler charges up his attack. He places both hands on the head after examining it, deducing where the circuits lie within. Electricity sparks and visibly courses throughout the body as it twitches and sparks. It crackles and flares with erratic motion the more power is forced into the electricity. The charge cuts off abruptly as Wrangler backs away panting heavily. The colossal lays still with trails of smoke leaking out of various parts of the body. Wrangler lifts a shaky thumbs up and Guardian, Dragon Slayer and Wildfire let out whoops of triumph. The heroes come together, a few running while Wrangler barely moves with his sluggish movements, and pat Wrangler on the back.  


"Its fried beyond fixing," Wrangler says with a lopsided grin. The heroes, covered in dirt, grime and bruises, lean on each other or slump on the ground in relief. Zephyr is the first to stand and moves to greet the approaching squadron of police. The walls of ice had been melted by stray fireballs curtesy of Wildfire.  


"Officer Sawamura, it's a pleasure to see you again," Zephyr grins, almost playfully, as one of the police approach the group of heroes while the others slowly inspect the colossal.  


"Zephyr, I see you've been busy," the officer grins back nodding his head in the direction of the colossal.  


"There's two unconscious men by the tree over there that have connection to the colossal," Black Frost says pointing to the tied up men across the lot. Officer Sawamura seems to snap out of a trance, along with Zephyr, as she speaks. He gives a nod and calls over two other officers to arrest the men.  


"There's a third man in that alley between those buildings. He's the one behind it I believe," Crow says pointing over to the alley.  


"We've already brought him into custody. We were directed to him by a stray student on campus during the fight," he says, reassuring Yamaguchi of his concerns.  


"The Colossal is completely fried and can be taken apart to ensure this won't happen again," Wrangler informs the officer who gives a look of surprise.  


"Taken apart?"  


"Oh it's robot!" Wildfire chirps bouncing beside Crow.  


"Wow, ok then. I'll pass that along," he says with a surprised look. Another officer signals for Sawamura who gives a nod and turns back to the heroes.  


"We will handle it from here. Thank you for taking it down," he dismisses with a small nod.  


"I'll stay around to help remove it, if that's alright officer," Zephyr grins slyly while the other seems to freeze before nodding with a smile. Black Frost seems to roll her eyes before departing just as Guardian and Dragon Slayer turn toward her. Wrangler drags the two away from her before directing them in the opposite direction. Crow, Wildfire and Shadow King take their leave after them walking slowly their bodies laced with pain.  


"I never want to fight a giant rampaging robot ever again," Crow says as his wings drooping toward the ground the tips dragging behind him.  


"It was kinda fun," Wildfire says with a shrug. Shadow King whacks him over the head electing a yelp and a relation hit.  


"That was far from fun you idiot," he scolds with a fierce glare.  


"Whatever. I just want a meat bun. Maybe an ice pack," Wildfire says as he rubs at his arm which he landed on toward the end of the battle.  


"I'm going to go home and sleep for a year," Shadow declares holding onto his own wounds he's collected during the fight.  


"I think I'm going to find Tsukki and head home," Yamaguchi states a smile forming as he recalls Tsukishima's declaration form before. He feels his face heat up a bit and his heart thrums happily. Hopefully he can convince Tsukishima to laze around the rest of the day because the aches in his body are screaming protests even as he walks. Frankly, kissing while laying around on the couch together seems ideal.  


"Well you don't have to look too far," Kageyama says while gesturing toward the side of the library where Tsukishima leans against the wall.  


"In that case, Ill see you guys later," Yamaguchi says waving as he starts toward Tsukishima who has spotted the heroes and began to make his way over. They wave back and seemingly start to bicker over how to get to their homes.  


"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi greets as the two meet in the middle of the yard.  


"I have something for you," Tsukishima says with a grin.  


"Oh yeah, what's that?" Yamaguchi asks slightly confused.  


"A victory kiss," Tsukishima answers before moving the mask up out of the way and dipping down. Their lips meet unhindered by the pesky beak. Yamaguchi smiles into the kiss and lets out a giggle which breaks it. Tsukishima pulls away, the tips of his ears and cheeks dusting a faint blush as he frowns at Yamaguchi for ruining the moment.  


"S-Sorry Tsukki. That was too cheesy," Yamaguchi laughs, his own face heating up in a blush.  


"Like you could do better," he retorts pushing the mask back over Yamaguchi's face.  
"I bet I could," Yamaguchi declares his wings fluttering behind him.  


"Well, you can try later. We both had our lives threatened and you look like you need extreme medical care-"  


"Just a bit of bruising and maybe a few scratches-"  


"You're bleeding and have a insane limp. So, we're going home," Tsukishima states firmly as he helps support Yamaguchi's weight who leans into him.  


"Then lets go home Tsukki," Yamaguchi agrees and Tsukishima gives a smirk of triumph, as if there was any argument to win. The two begin to head home, slowly but in long desired contact with each other. Both sporting twin blushes and not-so-concealed smiles.


	14. Epilogue (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue kind of because I don't know how to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is super late bc work was owning my ass  
> I was so close to having like a break down bc I wasn't able to do the things I needed to do, so this isnt the best and I'm upset about it  
> I had like it all planned and it was gonna be decent! But no time and little patiences led to this so sorry ://
> 
> HOWEVER! Now that this fic is finally done! I want to thank everyone who has commented, supported and gave kudos on this! It means so much that people actually took time to read this! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOURE ALL SO KIND AND AMAZING!!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Yamaguchi gazed blankly at the board behind his professor's head as the man drawled on and on. Frankly, Yamaguchi wasn't even sure what the topic was and he's sure that will come back and bite him in the butt in the near future. His eyes were heavy and it was a battle to keep them open. He stifled a yawn and slumped forward in his seat. This was his last class of the day and he was barely holding on until the moment he could go home. He grimaced as a flare of pain erupted from his most recent wound on his shoulder. He really wanted to go home.  


'Only a few more minutes! You can do this,' he mentally cheered himself on as the minutes dragged by. He forced his eyes open and focused on the lesson. Despite his best efforts to pay attention, his sleep deprived mind was not allowing it.  


When the class was finally let out, Yamaguchi had to drag himself out of his seat. The walk home was long and sufferable. His body whined for rest and the crowded streets delayed it. In reality it only took a few minutes longer than usual to reach home, but Yamaguchi was not fooled. It most definitely took twice the time and the clocks were liars.  


He was quick to toss aside his things and flop onto the couch. Carefully, of course. He was tired and achy and held no need to irritate injuries. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he sunk into the cushions.  


It's only been a day or two since the fall of the colossal and things have gone back to normal. Well as normal as it could be. A number of changes have occurred in Yamaguchi's life in such a short time, so he's still adjusting. Of course these changes are not necessarily bad. The fact that Tsukishima knows both his secrets makes life more... well Yamaguchi doesn't quite know exactly. It's so much more easy? Nerve wracking? Risky? Extraordinary?  


Frankly both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in unknown territory. However, they're in it together and that's all that matters. They'll stumble and fall, and they'll succeed while standing side by side. Their partnership, in both aspacts of relationship and heroics, will be strong no matter the struggles they face. Yamaguchi is content with that knowing Tsukishima and him will continue to be together.  


"Tough day?" Yamaguchi can hear the snarky grin as Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi lets out a grunt of confirmation in response. He cracks open an eye to see Tsukishima towering over him, the grin predictably displayed on his face.  


"Move your feet or I'll sit on you," Tsukishima stated as he swats at Yamaguchi's legs. He lets out a pitiful whine but only receives a flat look in return. He reluctantly lifts his legs enough for Tsukishima to plop down before he lays his legs over the other's lap.  


"You have no escape now," Yamaguchi mumbles over his shoulder.  


"Darn," Tsukishima drawls rolling his eyes. Yamaguchi chuckles at the dry tone.  


"What time is it?" He asks as he shifts onto his back.  


"I don't know. Around 6? Why?"  


"Gotta go fight crime 'n stuff," Yamaguchi states while waving a hand in the air.  


"I don't think so," Tsukishima frowns down at him.  


"What? Just because the colossal is gone doesn't mean nothing is happening," Yamaguchi says furrowing his brows.  


"Oh well, let someone else handle it. You are still recovering, so you're not going out," Tsukishima says gesturing to Yamaguchi.  


"It's not that bad. I'm just a little achey," Yamaguchi states lamely while Tsukishima gives him a flat look.  


"Im sure. However, as the heroic Crow's boyfriend, I say no to crime fighting for tonight," Tsukishima states as he shifts his glasses up his nose. A poor attempt to hide the faint blush forming.  


"But-"  


"-Nope boyfriend has executive rule, so what I say goes," Tsukishima shrugs while Yamaguchi pouts.  


"That's a poorly constructed reason," Yamaguchi points out while crossing his arms.  


"Fine then. Go out and fight some losers, however, you will be missing a very informative and entertaining documentary on penguins," Tsukishima taunts as he grabs the laptop off the coffee table.  


"Penguins?"  


"It'll probably boring, so you're right spending your night in the unbearable cold is so much better," he drawls on as he starts up the computer and bringing up the menu screen for the movie. Yamaguchi sits up and gapes at his boyfriend in mock betrayal.  


"Tsukki! You will not watch this without me," Yamaguchi says mildly offended he would use the penguin documentary like this. To bribe him! It was low and the penguins deserve better.  


"Oh but your going out. That is unless you changed your mind?" Tsukishima grins smugly knowing he's getting his way.  


"Fine, I'll stay, but you have to go get the blankets," Yamaguchi says as he crosses his arms.  


"You run a hard bargain," Tsukishima shakes his head as he gets off the couch to go to the bedroom. He returns shortly after with the biggest blanket bundled in his arms. Yamaguchi grins as he sees it's the fluffy dinosaur blanket he got for Tsukishima on his birthday a few years ago. The two arrange themselves comfortably on the couch with the blanket draped around their shoulders. They rest leaning on each other, Tsukishima's arm wrapped around Yamaguchi's side and the laptop resting on Tsukishima's lap. Soon the documentary plays and the comments begin. Yamaguchi is over the moon with the fact Tsukishima is slightly scared of the birds. Yamaguchi is never going to let him live that down. The comments lead to a tug of war over the blanket. It was bound to happen seeing as Tsukishima was hogging it since the start of the documentary. The war ended with Yamaguchi smothering Tsukishima with the blanket before dropping himself over the bundle. They watched the movie with the laptop on the table, safe away from the flailing limps during the epic battle. The documentary ended well and long into the night.  


Yamaguchi stifles a yawn as soft snores catch his attention. Looking down he sees Tsukishima sleeping peacefully, his glasses askew and face smooched into the pillow. Yamaguchi smiles as he gently removes the glasses and rests them on the table. The computer is turned off and closed. Yamaguchi is careful when he lifts the blanket effectively covering both himself and Tsukishima.  


Yamaguchi stifles a gasp as Tsukishima moves and wraps his arms around Yamaguchi as he settled onto the couch again. The grip is light and comforting encasing Yamaguchi in warmth.  


"Night Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispers as he lays his head on the other's chest. The steady thumping of his heart is soothing and lulls him to sleep.


End file.
